Quest of the Crystal pendent's
by chloemcg
Summary: Join Silver the hedgehog and Mighty the Armadillo as they go on a quest all around Möbius as Silver must learn the true means to be the new ruler of the Sol dimension. But Soon Silver must save the kingdom and his family from a new form of evil which threatens all of the universe. (Link to Sonic and Amy's little Werehog chapter 7).
1. It all begins here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

* * *

It was a magnificent day in the Sol dimension and Prince Silver the hedgehog was just using his Psycokinisis to levitate some banners to hang on the walls of the throne room of the Sol palace.

Silver was now 22 years old and he had married Princess Blaze, now 25, 2 years ago. True it was quite a test for the both of them: Seeing on how they could handle the kingdom since Blaze's father, the king, was gravely ill.

True, Silver was very calm about things right now but he was also about to be a father himself. He was very nervous about that but first, he needed to prove he would be a great ruler someday. Not right now, though. He wasn't ready for that responsibility.

The silver-furred hedgehog looked pretty much the same but he now wore a brown jacket with a brown belt to hold his sword inside. He had some scruffs of fur on his chin that was kind of pointed to look like a goatee. The two quills on the back of his head were now very fuzzy. He wore a ring around his index finger that bore an unusual mark upon it and he still wore the same Boots he wore as a 14 year old except they were a little more futuristic.

Once the last banner was on the wall, Silver wiped a sweaty brow and looked around to see what a good job he had done. "There. All done." said Silver with a smile.

The stone walls were polished clean, the floor was so clean you could see yourself in the reflection, The royal banners were gently swaying through the gentle breeze and the thrones of king Montague and Queen Ember were as clean as clean can be.

Silver walked towards the throne of the king and got down on one knee before he closed his eyes and thought about what the future would behold. The first thing which came into his mind was that if the king shall die, He and Blaze would have to become the king and queen and soon, Silver lost consiousness.

* * *

Silver could see himself being sat upon the throne with his beautiful wife sitting next to him while holding his hand comfortingly. The hedgehog smiled back at his wife, not knowing what was going on but glad that she was there with him.

Suddenly a crown was about to be placed upon Silver's head but, before the royal crown could be placed upon Silver's head, a cloaked figure pointed at him. He couldn't see the figure's face clearly but the accusing finger sent shivers down Silver's spine and a hole opened below the hedgehog and he fell deeply down inside it.

Next, Silver slowly sat up as everything around him was black and Silver winced as he gingerly rubbed his head to try and get rid of the throbbing headache he was experiencing.

"Owch...That was painful_." _groaned Silver as he forced open one eye and looked around. Silver then opened the other eye and his yellow eyes looked around to see if he could find any escape from the area and after finding no route of escape from the black abyss, the young adult hedgehog slumped down but suddenly some high pitched screams filled his ears.

Silver jumped to his feet and quickly glanced around to find the source of the noise but suddenly he heard footsteps.

"Who are you?" asked Silver and then he quickly held out his hand in front of him which glowed turquoise "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, Silver heard an evil cackle which was louder then the high pitched cries and it echoed a little before he gritted his teeth in rage. He couldn't explain it but he felt like this guy posed as a real threat to everyone on Mobius.

"Well, well, well. You're supposed to be the future king of the Sol dimension, are you?" said a deep, evil voice which echoed throughout the abyss.

Silver by now had recognised the cries. It was a baby! He knew he had to save it.

Silver looked determined and angry as he tried to run towards the figure but some evil force stuck his feet to the ground so he couldn't move at all!

As the Telekinetic hedgehog struggled to move, the figure stepped out of the shadows. He was still wearing a cloak so his identity could remain hidden but he was holding a small swaddled bundle in his left arm while his right hand clutched on to a purple gem stone which was the other only light source other then Silver's psycokinesis.

Silver's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape. "...A...A..A, A Chaos!-"

"Yes, boy. This is in fact a Chaos Emerald." finished the cloaked figure.

Silver squinted his eyes as he tried to get a good look at the figure through the mask but he failed to see anything but there was something evil about this guy which the telekinetic hedgehog couldn't explain. It also felt as if every evil soul was in there with them. Pointing and laughing at Silver as if he was nothing but a clown.

The silver-furred hedgehog glared coldly at the figure and he asked with his voice matching his mood "Alright. What's with the baby, Dude?"

The evil figure just said "I'm shocked you don't recognise your own young, Silver."

Silver went wide-eyed and his heart stopped. This was _his _baby that the evil guy was holding. Silver tried to rush over to the cloaked figure and snatch the crying child from him but the poor silver-furred hedgehog remembered that his feet were pretty much glued to the ground.

The evil figure saw how shocked the king-to be was and held the child tighter inside his arms so it's face could remain hidden.

"Don't worry, Boy. You shall see the child soon but it'll probably be too late by then. For you and your family." The evil figure then dashed over to Silver at lightning speed, faster then Sonic himself, and struck him. Most likely ending him.

* * *

Silver's eyes shot open and he looked around. He was back in the throne room but his heavily pregnant wife, Blaze the cat, stood over him as she looked down at him in shock.

"B-Blaze!?" stammered Silver as he quickly sat up. Blaze stared at her husband wide-eyed as the futuristic hedgehog asked "What happened?"

Blaze replied as she got down on her knees to put her hand on Silver's shoulder "You fell asleep after you had cleaned up in here for the royal servants."

Silver was obviously really happy to see Blaze because he then started kissing her lots on her cheeks and one kiss was a long one on the lips.

As soon as the kissing ceased, Silver asked with wide eyes and as he pressed his muzzle against her's "Is the baby ok?"

Blaze replied while looking very freaked out "Yes. It's kicking like mad."

With one swift move, Silver embraced Blaze in a hug.

Blaze was rather shocked. She had _never _expected that to happen. But what Silver did next was even more wierd. Silver quickly bent down further and kissed Blaze's abdomen repeatedly.

Once the telekinetic hedgie had finished his ecstatically, gleeful, hyperactive moment, Blaze rolled her eyes with a smile upon her white muzzle and she said with a sigh "Oh, Silver. What do I do with you?"

Silver scratched the the quill on the right side of the back of his head while he had a sheepish grin upon his muzzle "Sorry about that." Silver said apologetically as he got up and helped Blaze stand.

Blaze nodded once, meaning she forgave her husband. Blaze was a lot more serious then ever, since her father became ill, Silver and herself were given the tasks of the king and queen.

The Telekenetic hedgehog explained "I had this very bad nightmare, Blaze. It involved a cloaked figure, our unborn kid and..." Silver gulped "Me."

Blaze went wide eyed for a moment before asking seriously "Did you see this mysterious person's face, Silver?"

Silver shook his head honestly with a confused frown upon his muzzle. For some odd reason, The mysterious guy wasn't intent on showing his face to him.

Blaze folded her arms as she glared at her husband. Ever since Silver had been told about the fact that he may become king of the Sol dimension, The silver-furred hedgehog was very jumpy about everything.

Silver said as he pulled out a yellow peice of lined paper from behind his back and read it "The next thing I need to do is go to the stables and give ol' Sampson some exercise but on my way there, I'll go to Mighty and see if I can buy some milk for the kitchen staff."

Silver gave his wife a quick kiss upon the head, making Blaze smile and the silver-furred hedgie run out the doors but he waved to Blaze with a smirk upon his tan muzzle.

Silver had volenteered to do some jobs for the Koala Coconut crew while most of them are off sick and Blaze thought that her husband needed some time to himself since he wasn't very insecure anymore. She could leave him alone. Ok...He was still a _little _insecure when he was alone but Blaze felt that Silver needed some jobs.

Blaze continued to smile after her husband but she couldn't help but think that the dream Silver had was actually a warning of something that will happen in the future. Something horrific.

* * *

Silver dashed out of the castle as the wind blew in his face, quills, hair peices and jacket. He may have not been fast as Sonic or Shadow but he can try and be as fast as he could be.

The silver-furred, psycokinetic hedgehog decided to use his Psycokinesis to get around faster.

Once Silver let his power charge up fully for one super dash, Silver dashed down the hills and towards the boat-like house of Mighty the Armadillo and his wife/captain of the Sol dimension, Marine the Racoon and Silver gave a wink and a thumbs up to his best friend, other then Blaze, before the Armadillo did the same and handed Silver a bottle of milk and as soon as the Futuristic hedgie payed the money, he dashed off towards the stables to fetch the king's prized horse; Sampson.

Silver never felt so free in his whole life! He had no worries, no rules and there was no law of the Sol dimension saying that he couldn't ride a horse super fast!

The silver-furred hedgie chuckled as he finally stopped and he landed on the ground and he wasn't even tired from the dash used by his Psycokinesis.

Silver looked at all the horse's until he spotted a fine, black stallion which was magestic to any creature. Silver smiled at the stallion and jumped over the fence and put a saddle upon the horse and soon after that he placed the reins upon Sampson and Silver safely lavitated himself upon the black stallion who whinnied at the fact that the hedgehog was now on his back.

As much as Silver liked to use his psycokinesis, he loved to ride Sampson since it was less tiring for himself but Silver's special ability was still treasured very much.

Soon, the Telekinetic hedgie slammed the reins down and the horse to make Sampson neigh once again, loudly and the black stallion took off like a jet towards the sandy shores of the beach.

The Hedgehog and the stallion ran across the beach as the sun was setting. The sky was a mix of pink and orange and the ocean was at a calm state yet the waves slowly rolled sideways across the orangish waters.

After 5 minutes of galloping across the beach, Sampson grew tired and Silver jumped off Sampson's back and patted the tired horse on the side of the neck with a smile upon his tan muzzle.

Silver knew that the fine, black stallion was tired because since his master became ill, Sampson hadn't gotten much exercise and the Telekinetic hedgie said as with a kind, gentle smile "Alright, Sammy. Let's get cha back to the stables."

Silver suddenly felt something bushy yet hard smack against his back which forced him to skip a few steps forwards and Silver sent a challenging smirk towards the stallion who had a glint in his eye. This was the horse's way of saying "I didn't do it."

The silver-furred hedgie closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile. Silver knew that Sampson hated being called Sammy but still Silver used that nickname. Sampson may be a horse but he was a horse with attitude.

Silver stood up and took the reins and clutched them tight in his hand as he escorted the Stallion back to the stables and when the mighty black horse was in his stable, Silver placed an apple on the side of the fence for Sampson.

The stallion usually got an apple for being a good boy and even if Sampson used a small amount of cheek on him, Silver liked Sampson since he was a very good horse.

Sampson looked at the horse next to him. She was a white horse with a blonde mane which fell straight down the right side of her neck and a tail which was practically in a plat and covered in flowers. But despite Sampson's looks at her, the female huffed and pretended not to notice.

Silver chuckled lightly and said as he patted a rather depressed Stallion on the head and he whispered to him "Don't worry. She'll notice ya someday."

With that, Silver walked off, back into the castle of the king and queen of the Sol dimension.

But little did Silver know that when he was inside, it was going to be the most hardest time anyone would have to go through.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. What will this tragedy be? How will it effect the kingdom and how will it effect Silver and Blaze?**

**I'll come up with the next chapter soon. **

**Please review kindly and no inappropriateness since this is a story for everyone.**


	2. A noble king's passing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Silver was whistling happily as he walked through the halls. He looked at all of the portraits of the royal family. Each one of them was in the feline types and there was not a hedgehog in sight. Just cats.

When Silver reached the final picture, he saw the current royal family. On the right stood a male lion who had lavender fur, he had a dark purple mane, he wore a kings' crown and robes, he had a peach muzzle and his tail was a lot like Blaze's. He also had a beautiful orange jewel on his forehead. On the left stood a female cat who had white fur and a grey muzzle. She had a worm-shaped tail and she wore a queens' crown and she, like the lion, also wore robes. This was Blaze's mother and father.

Suddenly Silver's track of thought had stopped as he saw one of the royal guard's running towards him. The psycokinetic hedgehog didn't know what was very important but at the speed the guard was running, it looked urgent.

When the guard reached the Prince hedgehog, Silver asked the panting guard as he placed a hand upon his shoulder "What's the matter, kind sir?"

The guard just continued to pant as he tried to speak. The guard was a orange fox, like Tails, but he had one long, bushy tail and he wore golden armour.

"The...The king..." said the guard breathlessly.

Silver was now very scared. What was wrong with the king? If something were to happen to the king now. Blaze just wouldn't cope!

"Come!" exclaimed the guard as he led Silver towards the room of King Montague.

* * *

Soon, The Futuristic hedgie found himself hugging Blaze tightly in a comforting manor as the both of them, along with queen Ember herself, stood around the king's death bed.

The gently lit candles stood around the bed as they flickered on and off and those candles were the only lights in the room.

Queen Ember placed a silk gloved upon her husband's dying hand as tears started to prick at her eyes.

The king coughed and gasped as he stared at his daughter with a weak smile on his muzzle "Don't look so worried, Daughter. All will be well." reasurred Monty as he coughed a little at the end of his sentence.

Blaze sniffled and wiped her eyes "B-But, Father. Y-You're on the death bed."

The lion weakly shook his head with the same smile on his face "It may seem like it all ends here, Blaze. But remember that you still have duties to the Sol dimension and your role as the protecter of the Sol emeralds. But please remember that you are very important to me."

Blaze nodded and continued to hug Silver while Ember stroked her husband's cheek softly as he spoke to their daughter and then the king turned to Ember, whose eyes were filling up with tears, with pleading eyes "Oh, Ember. You know you are my best friend and my true love but I don't want to die seeing you cry, darling."

Ember wiped her eyes with her free hand and smiled as best she could for her husband.

Montague spoke softly in a whisper as he stroked his beloved wife "Now. Whatever happens, protect our daughter with your life and please don't forget to pay the royal guards."

Ember giggled a littke nodded and planted a gentle kiss upon the king's forehead and said with a soft gentle tone "Monty. I would do that anyway."

Montague chuckled lightly before returning the kiss on his wife's cheek and Ember remained holding her husband's hand.

The sick king of the Sol dimension looked to his son-in-law and preached weaker then before "S-Silver...Please come forward."

Silver felt almost afraid. He never wanted his wife's own father to die but there's no choice now since the illness has gone too far.

The hedgie hesitantly obeyed before getting down on one knee and he bowed his head beside the dying king.

Monty laughed once again but it still held that dying tone. "Now." began the king as he coughed and spluttered "Silver. I understand that becoming a king is a lot of weight upon you're shoulders but I want to say that I am proud to call you my son."

Silver smiled and felt a lot less scared as he nodded once as he said "And I just wanna say that I'm proud to call ya my dad-in-law slash the only dad I will ever have."

Monty smiled at his son-in-law weakly. He understood of Silver's past of never knowing his parents' aswell as being a hero of the future along side with his own daughter.

The dying lion gave the psycokinetic hedgehog a serious frown and said "Now, Silver. I need you to go on a quest for me and all of Mobius."

Silver cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head. Silver was going on a quest? Silver leaned forward towards king Montague and asked softly in a whisper "What is it, your highness?"

Monty coughed once again and inquired as his old eyes were drooping a little "D...Did you ever hear of the legends of the two crystal pendents?"

Silver nodded and said "Yes. Legend tells of two crystal's that were born from a single star. Over time both of the crystals were seperated during impact on Mobius. One of those crystals could bring light, create new life and show you your destiny while the other would bring desvastation, it could show you your worst nightmares and it could even corrupt you if you even dared to touch it."

Silver quickly shook his head. He was getting off topic. "Why do ya ask, Your kingly-ness?" asked Silver with slight worry in his voice.

The old lion mobian reached around the back of his neck and took off a neckless with a shining blue crystal on it.

Silver's eyes went wide and the shining crystal reflected inside his yellow eyes as king Montague gently placed the crystal inside Silver's gloved hand and Silver gasped before realising in a whisper "This is one of the crystal pendents in the legend."

The king nodded before Monty added "The good crystal too. Now, My time is up but..." the king's eyes began to close "...I...Love you all and please, Silver, look after my beloved daughter and grand...child..."

With that the lion king's eyes closed and he gave one last sigh of his breath before his hand slowly lowered upon his chest.

Silver said as tears escaped from his eyes and rolled down his muzzle and he sniffed and he clutched the neckless tight in his hand as he cried "I promise...I will protect them all."

Blaze began to cry and she buried her face in her husband's chest fur and Ember lowered her head and closed her eyes sadly as everyone knew that the king was now dead and just after that, the candles' lights blew out.

The next day, a funeral was held at the halls of the palace and everyone in the Sol dimension attended with sadness and sorrow in they're hearts as they moarned over the tradgic loss of their beloved king.

Silver and Blaze were the most traumatised by this the most because they were supposed to be crowned right away and while Blaze didn't think of this as a major problem, Silver was on the verge of fainting just thinking about it.

Silver currently sat on a stool just outside Mighty the Armadillo's fruit shop as he cupped his own chin in his hand and he sat hunched over with a bored, blank and depressed expression on his face.

Mighty said with a smile as he sorted some apples into the right place "So, Silv." Mighty began as he looked at his best friend out of the corner of his eye "Ya excited about becoming king of these lands?"

The telekinetic hedgehog said nothing as his expression never changed and Mighty walked towards Silver and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

Ever since Mighty had married Marine the Raccoon, The armadillo had been very optimistic about everything and Mighty has now been rarely sad or worried about anything.

Mighty had grown up quite a lot. He grew about 3 inches in height. Mighty had a sash across his chest. His ears had gotten a little scruffy and he wore ancient-looking, adventurer gloves with mechanical bracelets and he wore the same shoes he wore when he was younger. Except for that fact that they were in larger size, of course.

Silver looked at his friend before finally awnsering "Well, To be honest Mighty, I don't think I can rule an entire kingdom."

Silver pointed to himself "I mean, Me? A king!?" he shook his head "That doesn't fit me at all, Dude. I'm a hero of the future, yes, but a _king_ is a whole new level."

Mighty smiled and reasurred "Listen, I know it's hard. To be truthful, Change always is. But the king doesn't give his role to just anyone, y'know."

With that Mighty left his friend to absorb those wise words into his head and Silver took the neckless out of his jacket pocket before Mighty quickly saw the neckless and he gasped and asked "Is that...? Is that what I think it is?"

Silver looked at the crystal pendent in his hand as it shined in the sunlight. Mighty rushed to it to get a good look at it and it shined an aqua colour for a moment but Mighty's eyes suddenly widened as he quickly picked Silver up bridal style, in a forced manor, and the Armadillo rushed inside the boat-house where Marine was cooking a whole mackerel for lunch.

Marine now wore a green satin dress which was at the length at her ankles and she wore sea shell earings and she wore a dark green shawl which covered her shoulders. She wore some adventurer gloves, like Mighty. She also wore her hair/fur in a straight ponytail which was held by a golden ring which was similar to those of her childhood scrunchies that kept her hair in their boomerang-shaped pigtails.

She was currently too occupied in her cooking to notice that her husband is practically kidnapping his best friend. This was the case until she announced.

"Mighty, Lunch is almost-" She looked towards her husband but shock overode her system as she saw the Armadillo carry Silver towards the door which was at the end of the hall and into their room.

"MIGHTY!" Scolded the orange-furred Raccoon as she folded her arms angrily and Mighty, forgetting about the King-to-be in his arms, dropped Silver and ran into their room to hide himself from his wife.

Marine huffed before scoffing "Struth. Men these days..."

The Raccoon saw Silver on the floor and she asked "Are ya alright, Mate?" Marine offered a hand with a kind smile.

Silver was a little hesitant because the last time Marine was around him, she threw a massive energy burst and almost litteraly exploded because someone stole the pie she had made for Blaze, her best friend, and still to this day...The pie theif still hadn't been found...

Silver took Marine's offering hand before the Raccoon helped him up to his feet.

When everything was sorted, Mighty had a bump on the head from a _small _beating which he had recived from his wife for dropping Silver on the floor and abandoning him and everyone was sat at the table as they were eating the fried mackerel which Marine had kindly made.

"Struth, Silver mate!" exclaimed Marine as she stabbed a peice of makerel with her fork and put it in her mouth and when she swallowed she asked "I can't believe my eyes that the king gave you the good crystal!"

Silver just continued to eat. He may have loved to eat apples more then anything else but Marine was the headcheif of the kingdom so she cooked the best meals in the entire Sol dimension so he couldn't help himself by just pigging out.

Marine gave a pretend cough to grab the silver-furred hedgie's attention which worked.

Marine asked the Silver-furred hedgie "So when are ya going to find the other Crystal pendent, Mate?"

Silver then felt the makerel he was eating suck into his throat and he began to choke and try to get the makerel out of his system. The Telekinetic hedgie clutched his throat tightly and tried to speak but he couldn't but it seemed that Mighty known what his friend was trying to say and patted Silver's back very firmly.

Silver was supposed to _find _the other one?!

Once the Futuristic hedgie finally coughed out the makerel, Silver asked incredicously as he stared at Marine as his mouth hung open "I gotta do what!?"

Marine repeated "Are ya gonna find the bad crystal pendent, Mate?"

The silver-furred hedgehog's eyes remained wide and then, Silver asked Marine "Is there any reason I need to find the evil crystal?"

Marine sighed, knowing he was going to ask that. She explained "You see, Mate. Legends say that apart, the crystal pendents' can do seperate work. One can do bad while the other does good. But together: They do so much good that they are a little stronger then a Sol emerald or a Chaos emerald."

Silver asked as he tilted his head, confused by the Raccoon's words "Both crystal pendent's can grant any wish or pretty much keep this dimension safe for a while. I dunno. These are just some Ripper rumours I heard."

Silver felt his head spin and he grabbed the side of it. "Woah...Just two tiny crystals can do all that?" asked Silver as he almost fell back but Mighty was too quick and caught him just before he fell to the ground.

Silver asked "and how am I supposed to find these crystals?"

Marine scratched her chin and suggested "Maybe youse should ask the queen, Silver mate."

* * *

Silver was on his knee and he bowed his head as he was in the queen's presence. Silver liked Blaze's mother since she trusted him from the very beginning since she could see he had a good, honest heart. She had the power to read minds and the white elder cat was also fairly protective of her family and she was a very good fighter, despite the occasional spine ache.

"You're highness." Silver began "Can you tell me about the bad crystal pendent?"

Queen Ember smiled as she gazed up at the ancient tapestry which shown the king fighting a green, Dragon-like serpent.

"Oh, Silver. I can see in your soul that you wish to use it for the same purpose as Monty: Protect the soul dimension."

Silver nodded once and explained "Marine the Raccoon told me of what would happen if the two crystals would come together. I would like to know something. How do I know if I'm close?"

Ember sighed sadly "Many had perished while finding the mystic object because many say that the crystal lures you by using a combination of something you most desire...and...Most fear."

The elderly cat looked to Silver with tears beginning to form "My dear husband tried to track down this artifact but he encountered the beast that guards it and yet while it had only managed to mouth Montague, he got poisoned and was sick for 3 years until..."

Ember broke down at the end of that sentance and Silver felt bad and powerless. Of course, the death of Blaze's father weighed heavily on everyone. Especially Ember since she was the king's husband.

Silver really wanted to go and comfort the crying queen yet, as he was about to step forward, a kind Guard handed the queen a tissue and the queen softly blew her nose.

Silver then walked up to the queen and said as he patted her hands to comfort her "There, there, You're majesty. I'll go get the crystal so you won't have to worry anymore."

The queen smiled a little and said "I'm so proud that my daughter has a husband as kind-hearted and noble as you, Silver."

Silver bowed with his eyes closed and a sincere smile across his muzzle. "Thank you, Queen Ember." He said, gratefully.

Ember suddenly remembered something and said "Oh. Blaze would also like you to see her, dear."

Silver smiled wider and asked as he got up and began to walk towards the halls, eyeing her as he began to walk out of the room "Sure. Where is she?"

Ember replied in a slight tone of sadness "In her father's sacred tomb."

Silver's smile dissapeared and was replaced with a frown as he stopped in his tracks. He knew Blaze was probably taking it hard so he decided to go and see her and see if he could cheer her up a little.

* * *

Blaze hugged her own arms to keep herself warm as she knelt down beside her own father's wooden coffin which were surrounded with flowers, heart-shaped wreath's and other stuff.

The room was dark and cold and tapestry's were hung all over the walls and they were each of the king and Blaze moarned and cried as she remembered all the good times she spent with her father. The memory that lingered the most was when she was very young.

XXXX

She was about 3 or 5, in fact. She was being given a piggy-back ride by her father as he walked towards a hill and soon the both of them were high enough to see the sun set.

"Look, my darling Blaze." the king said as he placed the very small purple cat to her feet. She looked the same as she did in the future but she was smaller and more child-like and she wore a little frilled, pink dress. Blaze looked at the sunset and to her, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Oh...Daddy.." said Blaze as she smiled in awe at the amazing sight before her. This was practically the first time, she went outside because when she was born, her mother insisted that she stayed inside until she was old enough but Monty wanted his daughter to see the beauty and wonders of the world so he secretly brought her outside when Ember wasn't home.

"I love it..." little Blaze then turned to the lion mobian as she ran to him before giving a huge leap and clutched his neck tightly in a hug "But I love you even more!"

Montague smiled as he hugged his little daughter back and said "I love you, aswell."

Monty felt very warm and fuzzy inside his heart but then he broke the hug and asked her if they may talk for a moment. Blaze accepted and the lion mobian got down on both knees to face his daugther's smiling and inspiring gaze.

He could tell just by looking at her that young Blaze wanted to be just like him someday and it made him feel full of honor and pride to be the father of such a beautiful daughter.

"Blaze. I need you to do me a favor for me." Montague said as he touched Blaze's cheek with a loving smile upon his tan muzzle.

"What is it, father?" asked Blaze with a smile.

The king asked as he touched the red jewel upon Blaze's forehead "Do you know what this is?"

Blaze giggled and nodded before replying "Yes, Daddy. It's my Jewel that symbolize's as the fact that I have special powers like you."

Montague continued as he put a hand on Blaze's small shoulder "That jewel also symbolize's that your a guardian of the Sol emeralds."

Little Blaze tilted her head a little to the side in confusion. True, her mother had her very well educated by famous teachers from around the sol dimension but Queen Ember would not allow Blaze to learn about the Sol emeralds since she was worried that Blaze would get hurt while doing something foolish for those gems.

Montague explained with a kind smile upon his tan muzzle "Now. The Sol emerald can enpower anybody who has all seven of them. Like their counter parts, the Chaos emeralds, they turn your thoughts to power."

Blaze scratched the back of her ear as her mind was getting in knots. Blaze was very intelligent at this age but there were still somethings the young kitten didn't understand.

Montague laughed as he patted her head in a kind yet loving manner and said as he picked Blaze up into his arms and said "Don't worry your little head, Blaze. You'll understand someday."

As her father spoke, Blaze, feeling very tired, closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep as her father carried her back home.

XXXX

Blaze opened her eyes as her memory had finished. The pregnant Queen to-be looked around as she tried to remember what had taken place before she had become semi-consious. But when she remembered about her father's passing, tears began to stream down her eyes as she remembered that she had that vision about her father again.

Blaze broke down and wept as she tried to keep her tears under control as she knelt down beside her father's coffin.

Silver watched this from the halls. He felt so sad for his wife. She did _nothing _to deserve this and she was really stressed with all the responsiblities and the whole pregnancy deal. He felt really guilty that he had to go and leave her like this, at the one time she needed her most, but this was for the good of the kingdom...and for _her._ This was just heart breaking to watch and the need to comfort his wife was over powering.

Silver stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Blaze as he then knelt down beside her.

Blaze found herself bury tear stained face into her husband's fluffy chest fur. Silver's chest fur was incredibly soft to touch and it would always remind you of touching clouds.

The lavender-furred cat continued to moarn over her beloved father's passing. Silver gently rubbed her back in soothing circles to try and calm her down and he hushed her repeatedly and soon, Silver heard two muffled words come from his shamelessly crying wife "I'm...S-sorry.."

Silver hushed his wife once more and soothed as he gently patted her back "C'mon, Blaze. It'll be ok."

The Psycokinetic hedgie sighed. Blaze tried to act strong for her father but this was too hard to stay tough even for her. Blaze was always the strong one. The serious-natured one.

Silver carefully picked Blaze up bridal-style as the queen-to be cried in his arms as he walked out of the chambers, although he felt very sad for his wife.

* * *

**A/N: Woah... This is the longest chapter in any fanfic, I have EVER written! I'm sorry if this was a sad chapter but I promise that the next one is going to be less sad and more adventerous!**

**I hope you leave kind reviews and tell me what you think of this story. Oh, and please NO SWEARING! This is a story for everyone (along with my other stories) so if there can be no foul mothes or random porn or such, I would be very grateful. **

**Thanks. Chloemcg sighing off for now! STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


	3. The beginning of a journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Silver was still carrying Blaze and she was lighter then she looked. True she may have been 9 months pregnant but she was just as light as she normally was. She was as light as a feather pretty much.

The silver-furred hedgehog soon made it to the royal bedroom. The large bedroom had alizarin crimson wall paper, there was a ginormous bed in the top centre of the room with a coffee table on the left side with a vase full of rare-looking flowers and an electronic alarm clock beside the vase. On the right side, stood a ready-made crib which was painted a Periwinkle colour and above it were lavender drapes and a small mobile which had little wooden flames and gems hanging from the bottom.

The carpets were cream coloured and there was a large window at the side of the room which led to the balcony. It was currently night time and the 5 lights on the walls, and one on the ceiling, were the only source of light, other than the lights coming from the homes of the fellow islanders.

Silver settled Blaze down on the bed and sat himself down next to her and the cat looked up at her husband with glassy eyes, wondering why Silver had done this.

Blaze's expression said it all and Silver told her in a small whisper "I couldn't leave you down there, Blaze. Ya might've caught a cold if I did."

Blaze sniffled before her eyes began to water again and Silver warpped his arms tightly around Blaze to comfort her. The silver-furred hedgie _hated _seeing his wife cry like this. It made him feel sad on the inside and it made his stomach feel tight.

Silver closed his eyes before he said as he kissed Blaze's cheek softly "Don't cry, Blaze. I know your that your father dying had left you feel very down on yourself but knowing your dad, He would want ya to be the happiest!"

Blaze looked up at her husband and sniffled once again. She felt incredibly sad since her father died because she and her daddy had a very strong bond but, Silver had a good point. He always stuck by her when she needed him most and Blaze was greatful for it all.

Silver caressed Blaze gently while planting a kiss on her forehead before the Psycokinetic hedgie said "Blaze, ya know it _kills _me to leave ya like this..."

But before Silver could say any more, Blaze reassured the hedgie "Don't worry, Silver. This kingdom is strong. We can stand against anything."

Silver paused for a moment, his ears slowly falling flat behind his hair peices and his voice sounding grim "But can you do that on the inside of castle walls?"

Blaze was unsure how to answer that question. Her ears faltered a little. Everyone in the kingdom was truly torn apart of the king's death and Silver, their small ray of hope, was going to be away for awhile. Who knows what will happen.

After thinking about it, the Lavender cat nodded in determination "Yes, I think my mother and the guards can hold anything strong in our way."

Silver smiled gently before he looked down at his wife's enlarged baby belly and rubbed it ever so gently, his yellow irises gleaming with wonder before nodding at his wife proudly and he bowed "Thank you, My Princess."

Blaze smiled back before she began to wave at her husband as Silver began to walk out of the door, but something made Silver rushed towards Blaze and kiss her on the lips for a long time before they needed air. When the two broke apart, Silver smiled and said "Please stay safe."

Blaze nodded before saying with the kindest smile she could muster "You too, Silver." she waved as the Psycokinetic hedgie began to exit the room to make his leave "Good luck."

With that, Silver left and while he was walking down the spiral staircase towards the entrance to the castle, he was deeply wishing he didn't have to go because his wife needed him but he was doing this for her to keep Blaze and her father's kingdom safe.

Wearing a determined smile, Silver leaped off the final few stairs until he finally reached the doors of the castle and while giving a command to a guard, who was up on an upper platform by the door lever and when he pulled it, the Castle door opened and Silver placed the Crystal pendent around his neck before he began his trek to pick up Mighty, since Blaze insisted that Mighty went with him.

Once Silver was stood outside Mighty and Marine's home, the sun had already begun to rise in the horizon and as Mighty was tying his adventure boots, he smiled at him "Ain't it nice to go on a little adventure, Silvs?"

Silver didn't reply as he stared down at the ground in worry before Mighty had finished tying his boot's shoelace and walked over to the thorny Hedgehog, already knowing what his best friend was worried about.

Resting a fingerless gloved hand on Silver's shoulder, Mighty assured him with a genuine smile "Hey. Don't cha worry, Silver. We'll be back before we know it!"

Silver smiled a bit at the red shelled Armadillo's optimism. He didn't know what to do without his buddy there beside him but he decided to ask "Why does Blaze insist you going along anyway, Mighty?" Silver eyed Mighty curiously.

Mighty folded his arms and gave the silver-furred hedgie a dull look and he frowned before replying dryly "Ya get insecure, kid. Why don't cha think I'm not coming?" _  
_

Silver scoffed with a smile "Oh, C'mon! I gotten over the 'insecure thing' years ago."

"Oh, really?" asked Mighty, glaring at Silver as he spoke.

XXXXXX

"Ohmygosh!We'regonnadiepleasedon'tlemmedothisagain ,Mighty!helpme!" exclaimed Silver as he was biting his gloved fingers in panic and his eyes were darting all over the place as the two were exploring harsh jungles. You see, Mighty had suggested that they both went for a walk and Silver got freaked out by every little thing.

The Mobian Armadillo rolled his eyes and shook his head in embarrassment. How can a stroll in the forest turn into a horror fest? He didn't know.

XXXXXX

Mighty snickered slightly at the memory "Oh, ya were so scared than." Silver just glared at the snickering Armadillo while he felt a blush creep on to his tan muzzle. He hated it when Mighty reminded him of these humiliating times and it made him fold his arms in deep annoyance.

"Mighty, Shouldn't we get moving?" asked Silver as he tried to hide the fact that he wanted to smack the Armadillo so badly but he was failing at hiding this badly. He felt his ears falter before he grabbed his satchel off a nearby barrel and began to grumpily stomp off towards the harbour, leaving a laughing Mighty behind.

"Hey, wait up fer me!" called Mighty as he ran after his now annoyed silver furred, Psycokinetic buddy.

Once the two were at the harbour, the ocean waves filling their ears and the salty sea air filling their nostrils and lungs as the sun began to rise in the orange sky in the horizon, Silver pulled out a Chaos emerald from in his pocket and he exclaimed as he held the Blue emerald in the palm of his hand and up in the air "Chaos control!"

With that, the emerald flashed with a radiant, blinding light and a swirly portal opened in front of the duo. Silver looked towards Mighty and nodded in his direction while Mighty had done the same with Silver and the both of them had jumped inside the portal, just before it closed, leaving behind a few sparks but then the scene turned back to normal.

But after the two of them had left, A dark, purple cloud swirled into the air and began to make its way towards the castle while it left a trail of dark smoke behind. The cloud seemed vicious in some way as it cut through the air like a pair of scissors with paper.

Very soon, the cloud had stopped at the side of the castle walls and the cloud darted to the ground and manifested itself into a psyical being. It took a few moments but a pair of crimson irises emerged from the dark purple, swirling cloud and an evil, manical laugh sounded from the cloud and from that moment on, everyone was put in a very cautious mood for some unexplained reason.

* * *

**So, sorry for this short chapter and sorry this took so long to update. I just hope you guys review this chapter and this story for that matter. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, guys. I'll try and update soon. Thanks.**


	4. Arriving in Mobius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Silver and Mighty found themselves warped into a forest which seemed to be nowhere in the Sol dimension. Luckily, Mighty knew exactly where they were. "Well deep fry my mackerel and dip me in butter, We're in the Mobius dimension."

Silver looked around and scanned his surroundings. Mighty was right. The trees were freshly grown and had bore fruit already, the grass was beautifully luscious and perfect, and even sparkled occasionally from the dew drops they had on the tips from the heavy rain fall the previous night, and the waterfalls were heavy falling. Everything you could expect from the peaceful, quiet Mobius dimension.

The silver furred hedgie straightened the collars of his sleeveless jacket and told the strong-handed Armadillo seriously "Now, from what Queen Ember had told me-" Silver pulled a map out from his pocket and unfolded it, revealing the entire map of Mobius "Ok, so...We're currently in Deerwood forest and we're aiming to get to the Kingdom of Mercia before nightfall and our goal is to go to the hidden Solenana ancient Gaia temple which should take us a few days to get to."

"Oh..." said Mighty as his ears faltered beside his head and he turned to look away from his best friend, tears forming at his bright blue eyes as he tried not to remember his upsetting past here in Mercia. Silver looked at Mighty helplessly as guilt took over his heart. He had heard of the Armadillo's saddening childhood when he was born in Mercia and his parents were locked up and his sister was taken.

"C'mon, Dude..." Silver rested a hand on his friend's shoulder "I know you're life had been upsetting but Rob'o's king now and he's a good friend of you'res, remember?"

Silver smiled a little to try and at least make Mighty a bit happier and this worked since Mighty chuckled a little as he wiped a tear from his eye before nodding with a small smile "R-right.."

With that said, Silver and Mighty began their trek to the kingdom of Mercia where the Cousin of Amy Rose, Robert'o hedge, ruled fairly and peacefully.

Their walk was pretty good and the two adult Mobian's were having a nice, calm chat about thing but as they were getting closer, Mighty mentioned something Intresting about the Mobian's of Mercia.

"Y'see, Silvey. Mercian's like me always have a Medieval traditional festival at tis time a'year known as Gwindivere Merian Festival." Mighty told Silver as he eyed the silver furred hedgie with a smile as they walked along side each other.

"The Gwindivere Merian Festival?" Repeated Silver as he shot the Armadillo a confused look, making Mighty chuckle a little before the Armadillo nodded and folded his arms with a smile.

"Long ago, a young hedgehog maiden, named Gwindivere Merian, was around during a war long before the Great War and she wanted to be a warrior like her dad b'fore her but sadly at the time, ladies were only meant ta be slaves ta the king, Alador O'hedge, Rob's great ancestor." Said Mighty as he continued to watch Silver who was now very interested about this.

Silver was frowning a little as he listened to his Armadillo friend's story. True he never heard of this exact legend but he always believed legends and folklore and he loved hearing them. He never knew why, really but he thought it could have something to do with his deceased parents. It was a mystery.

The Armadillo coughed and cleared his throat before he continued "Anyways, Gwindivere trained in s'cret each and every night and soon came tha day where the warriors were picked out ta go and fight but she wasn't chosen." A frown now appeared on Mighty's muzzle as he said that part of the tale. This part always made him cry when he was little but now he was older, he could take it a bit easier. But as Mighty told the next part of the legend, he smiled a bit, making Silver smile in turn.

The two adult Mobian's continued to walk along in the forest until Mighty continued the story "But the young Hedgie wouldn't give up and she decided that she would prove that she was just as good as her old man! She awoke one night because it was time fer her nightly training session but she looked out the window and saw a cloaked villain climbing up a nearby ladder and she knew that she had ta defend the base she worked in and made a daring jump out of the window and snagged the guy by the cape and dragged him downwards."

The Psycokinetic hedgehog was now very interested in the old tale of that festival thingy and he smiled keenly, silently urging the black furred/red shelled Armadillo to continue the story.

"The council of the warrior thingy had witnessed Gwindivere's brave act and it had been found out that the cloaked Mobian was a spy fer the enemy and she 'ad been rewarded as a heroine. A darn good one at that, too." Finished Mighty with a proud smile as he shut his eyes and crossed his arms, making him walk smack into a tree.

Silver couldn't help but chuckle a little at this, making Mighty glare coldly at him and the two continued their trek to Mercia to meet up with Rob'o the hedge and see if he could help in anyway but because of this festival, it could be tricky.

Soon the sounds of jolly, medieval-themed music sounded from a few miles away and Mighty smiled warmly as he let the beautiful instruments sound through his ear kienale. He was actually now looking forwards to coming to town because his sister, Matilda, lived there and ever since she gotten better from saving his skin all those years ago and gotten new robot parts, she had become the care-taker of the young children there. Almost like a Nanny, really.

Mighty hadn't seen Tilly in a long time and was thinking about seeing her again but once there, he and Silver had to make a quick stop to see an old friend of theirs. Miles 'Tails' Prower was his name.

As the travelling duo stopped at the arch marking the entrance, they were welcomed warmly by the singing Mercian freedom fighters and the rest of the kingdom of Mercia for that matter. It made them feel great but Silver looked up to the sky as he wondered how Blaze was back at home because he had a feeling at the bottom of his stomach that things were about to turn from bad to worse.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, guys. I just wanted to get this one finished ASAP and hope you understand. What do you think, guys? Do you like it? I'll update soon and I'll just say that this will become a combo of some sort if you couldn't tell by the locations. **

**See you soon.**

**-Chloemcg**


	5. Sol dimension under siege

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

Back at the Sol dimension, Blaze sat on her mother's throne as she stared longingly at the front doors as she awaited for Silver to return. He may have left earlier this morning but Blaze wasn't going to wait for a long time for her husband to return since she was just looking forward to her partner to return.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar elderly amused voice tell her "Just because you keep staring at the door does not mean that Silver will not return quicker, my daughter."

Blaze turned to look at her right where the voice originated from to see her white furred mother smiling jokingly at her with a glitter of happiness in her crystal blue eyes as she stood in the doorway.

Ember walked over to her daughter and rested a gloved hand on her shoulder with a smile "If it was alright, Blaze, I have asked madam Marine to come and see you." She told the Pryokinetic lavender furred cat with a gentle smile on her rather wrinkled up muzzle.

"It's fine, mother. Thank you for telling me." Said Blaze as she then turned to look at the door to continue her wait but Ember wasn't one to give up so easily so tried again to remove her daughter from the throne and get her to have at least a little exercise because when Silver was here, he wouldn't let her do anything by herself and you know what they say: When the Hedgehog's away, the cat's will play.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go and have a little stroll around the castle?" Suggested Ember with a smile on her light grey muzzle but before Blaze could answer, Ember took her by the hand before gently helping her stand and the two of them began the rather forced stroll. Blaze rolled her eyes with a small smile. Her mother always was persistent and would even go to the ends of the Sol dimension to get what she wanted. Never did she give up.

But before the two could begin their stroll, Marine burst through the front doors, slamming them opened as she entered in a panicked rush. Blaze nor Ember could fathom what was happening but whatever it was, it was of dire importance since Marine was always the optimistic one, along with her husband Mighty, and if SHE was panicked then it had to have been bad.

"INTRUDAH!" Yelled Marine in deep urgency as she rushed in and ran around in circles of what's left of the royal family "THERES AN INTRUDAH HERE IN THE SOL DIMENSION!"

"Woah! Marine!" Exclaimed Blaze as she put a hand protectively on her balloon-shaped belly "What do you mean Theres an intruder?"

The orange furred, Aussie accented Racoon skidded to a halt before she ran to Blaze and grabbed her gently yet firmly by the arms and shook her back and forth "It came 'ere like thundah and it came from a swirly cloud!" Marine panted worriedly at the end of that sentence.

Ember then gently pushed Marine away from Blaze and instructed her with a stern yet gentle voice while holding her still by the shoulders "Wait, Marine. Restrain yourself and take a deep breath before telling us calmly and slowly what the matter is, please."

Marine had an awestruck look on her face before she slowly nodded and gulped before she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing until it became even and she told the Princess and queen calmly "A strange hedgie is 'ere and everything 'bout that creep seems strangely ripper but in a sense scary."

Before Ember or Blaze could say anything to reply to Marine's statement, a dark purple yet sinister cloud entered the room and swirled around the ceiling for a few moments before it dropped to the floor and slowly, oh so slowly, transformed itself into a cloaked figure.

The figure was a hedgehog who had deep purple fur and had scruffy quills in a similar style to Sonic's own. He had a grey muzzle which bore a smile, the smile being full of razor sharp Teeth. The whites of his eyes were a light grey colour while he had crimson irises which were slightly slitted in shape. He also had a grey mask on the right side of his face **(A/N: Similar style to the Phantom of the opera, guys!) **which made him look all the more sinister. He also had the most pointed ears you ever saw but they had fluffy tips and they flicked every so often. The cloak the figure wore was dark grey and he also wore red sneakers which had spikes on the fronts and tips. Basically, this was a mix of Super Scourge/Mephiles the dark/Sonic/and Phantom of the Opera.

Ember gasped with a horrified look snapping to her facial features "N-no...It cannot be."

But the figure cackled manically to confirm the white furred cat's fears and his laughter bounced off the walls and ceilings, therefore making it all the more audible throughout the kingdom. Ember was frozen with terror as she clung to her daughter tightly and Marine stood protectively beside her best friend.

Blaze however was unphased as she glared the intruder down and asked more in a demand "Who are you and what are you doing in the castle of the Sol dimension?!" The Pyrokinetic lavender furred cat's palms burning as fire emerged from her gloved hands.

The figure just glared at Blaze with a wickedly toothy smile "I am surprised you don't remember me Blaze Isabella the cat."

Blaze recoiled in horror and surprise. How did this dark demon hedgehog know who she was!? She then looked at Marine who asked while folding her arms and snickering in amusement "Your middle name is Isabella?"

Blaze rolled her eyes in both annoyance and embarrassment. She could see how Mighty and Marine got along so well now and because Silver and herself kept on being annoyingly pestered by their best friends. It was just plain annoying, honestly.

But Ember came to her rescue when she smacked Marine at the back of the head, causing her to bow forwards slightly and grit her teeth in pain. Both Blaze and Ember shook their heads while looking up skywards and they said in unison "Pest..."

Marine glared at the two cat's before the three females looked at the bad guy who stood there impatiently with his brows lowered in annoyance and his frown was giving his annoyance away the most and he asked with mock politeness "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting a girl's talk?"

"Kinda." Replied Blaze with an equally annoyed expression "Don't worry, you'd get used to it."

The bad guy cleared his throat before announcing evilly with a toothy smile once again creeping on his grey muzzle "I am Claud the Cruel. Otherwise known as you're DOOM!" He pointed a pointy fingernail at the girls' with a wicked smile as he exclaimed the word 'Doom' but the three didn't look the least bit afraid, if not incredibly annoyed.

"Are you serious? I'm _really _not getting through to you?!" Exclaimed Claud as he glared at the two cats and Racoon and then after thinking about it, he decided to give up the threateningly dramatic thing and then he snapped his fingers, making two purple shadows arise from the smoke he stood below and then they zipped around the girls, cloaking their vision with the purple cloud of smoke and after minutes of a strange floating feeling, they felt themselves tossed into a dark, cruel place where a small single barred window stood in front of them in the upper area. _  
_

They all knew this place all too well. This was the dungeon.

The girls turned and ran to the bars in front of them but Claud had finished locking the door with a single rusted key and he smiled mockingly at them before Blaze snapped with her eyes narrowed to slits and her teeth clenched tightly in anger as her eyes burned in fury "You can't do this to us, you rat!"

Claud ignored what the pregnant Queen-to-be said and threatened with the most evil smile ever "Now, I'm gonna leave you alone but if you dare try and escape-" With one swift movement, The cloaked purple furred hedgehog pulled Blaze towards him by the collar and pointed a razor sharp fingernail to her swollen abdomen "I'll make sure that this little pretty doesn't survive."

Blaze gasped in horror as she began to tremble under Claud's tight grip and Ember and Marine exclaimed in equal horror "Blaze!" As they too were fearing for the queen-to-be but Blaze shook her head in determination before she told the evil hedgehog "Enjoy this while you still can, rodent. Silver will return and stop you! That's a promise!"

Deciding that was enough, Claud threw the lavender furred pyrokenitic cat backwards but Marine ran forwards and caught her in her strong arms before gently placing her down on the floor so her mother could reassure her before Marine snarled while running up to the bars and trying to reach Claud and beat him to a pulp "Stop it, ya big jerk! If ya dare hurt my friend you will be beaten to an acorn by yours truly!"

Claud just chuckled in amusement before snapping his fingers again, making the two shadows wrap around Marine like rope and just like that, she fell backwards as she tried to get them off herself.

The dark purple hedgehog then turned to make his leave but he decided to say one thing "Oh and don't fret about you're naive, good for nothing husband, Blaze. I will take good care of him."

With that said, Claud turned into a purple puff of smoke before it flew up the spiral staircase, laughing evilly as he made his leave.

Blaze sighed and shook her head as her pointy ears faltered. Why did Sol dimension had to become under siege while Silver was gone? This made everything worse from before and she was now wishing more than ever for her husband to return home so he could free them and so he wouldn't miss the birth of his son/daughter. This was a nightmare come true, indeed.

* * *

**Now, guys. I know I have said this before but NO SWEARING please! I loathe it and I try hard on these stories so please don't say that it isn't good because I try my hardest, guys. Please, don't hate it. **

**If it really is bad then I understand and I can't be perfect but swearing about it doesn't make me feel happy and if I get more swearing in reviews, I will consider not continuing this story. **

**I deleted the awful review I have gotten this morning at least and don't blame me, please. Now if you like this story then good and you guys are great. I hope you liked the villain and things will go back to Silver. **

**See you later.**

**-Chloemcg.**


	6. Mercia underground

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

Silver snapped open his eyes with a gasp and looked towards Mighty as he panted from the aftermath of the horrors his mind had just revealed to him. Mighty looked at Silver with a worried expression as he placed a gloved hand on his friend's shoulder "Ya alright, Silver?" He asked with deep concern prominent in his voice.

Silver put a hand up to his head and started rubbing it gingerly, shutting his eyes as he done so. He didn't know what had just happened. One moment he was fine and the next, he felt as if something was happening back home. Something bad.

"I'm fine." Assured Silver as he continued to rub his head "It's just that I have a strange feeling that our home is being threatened. I dunno why, though."

"Do you need ta rest, Bud?" Mighty asked, concern still showing in his voice. He may have annoyed Silver sometimes but that didn't mean he didn't care about him. Since Ray was now married to Princess Sonia, Sonic's sister, he had moved to live in the town of New Mobotropolis. Silver and Marine and Blaze were the only close friend's he had left.

"N-no, I'm just fine." Silver stood up straight to prove his point with a brave posture and he flexed his muscles with a grin. Mighty rolled his eyes and said unsurely "Alright but don't freak me out like dat again, y'hear?"

Silver did an army salute and Mighty and the Psycokinetic hedgie continued their trek as they finally mustered the courage to walk through the arch marking the entrance of Mercia kingdom.

But as they entered, A very young male Echidna ran towards them as he look at them with the biggest of puppy eyes. The young Echidna wore a brown hood and some shorts and he also had a quiver which held his bow and arrows.

"Hello, Gentlemen." Greeted the young 5 year old with a smile on his peach muzzle "Where do ye Hail from?"

Silver smiled sceptically as he thought of a simple way to explain that they weren't from here but suddenly, a young adult voice called out "Jon 'O Hedge! Return to me this instant!"

But the green shelled Armadillo maiden stopped in her tracks as she stared at the other Armadillo in front of her. The two Mobian Armadillo's stared at one another for a long time before they hugged and twirled each other around in rejoice.

"Tilly, I missed ya." Murmured Mighty softly as he hugged his younger sister as tight as he could. Matilda smiled and told her big brother, being careful not to hurt him as she wrapped her robotic arms around him "I missed you too."

While the sweet brother-sister moment was going on, Jon walked towards Silver and asked with a smile "So, as thou were saying, Where do ye hail from?"

Silver got down on one knee, not caring if his white-grey, rather fuzzy coat got filthy from the dirt covered ground and answered the young Echidna's query in a matter-of-fact kind of voice "Um, me and Mighty come from a place very far away."

Silver was kind of telling the truth so he didn't feel very bad that he told Jon this fact but he and Mighty needed to see Rob'o the hedge because despite them fighting well, they needed a bit of guidance through this area to get to the next part of their journey in what used to be Avalon so they could eventually get to the hidden Dark Gaia temple located in Soleanna.

"Kid, can you lead us to king Rob'o the hedge?" Asked Silver with a small smile on his tan muzzle as he petted the little one on the head gently, making the small Echidna giggle.

"Yes, Thy can. Mister Kitty-Porcupine!" Smiled Jon as he held his hands behind his back but little did he know that Silver was trying his best not to snap at the young Echidna and correct him. He instead took a deep breath in before letting it out and began to follow the toddler.

"Come on, Mighty!" Called Silver as he walked off, not even looking at his best friend. Mighty smiled at Matilda before he took his sister by the robotic arm gently and dragged her along with him. Mighty could get a little clingy to his sister and had a hard time saying goodbye to Tilly but they always had fun together like brother and sister should.

Soon the group of four arrived at a place filled with nothing but trees. It wasn't Mercia! This was just a forest clearing. "Um, Kid?-" Silver began but was shushed by Matilda and then Jon brought out his very large bow and dropped the arrow he was about to shoot.

"Should we be letting hi-!?" Silver started but Matilda just prevented him from speaking anymore by putting one of her robotic hands on the Futuristic hero's mouth as she stared softly yet intently at the young Echidna and Mighty was staring with the sweetest expecting smile ever and little Jon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Little Jon slowed his heart rate and pulled the string and touched the back of the arrow at the back of his mouth.

After moments of concentrating, Little Jon confidently released the arrow and it went shooting everywhere! It started by hitting a twig, making it bounce off a different direction and it darted towards the floor and it once again bounced off and flew towards a wooden, hand-made target which had been painted in the style of a target in red and the tip of the arrow stabbed the circle in the middle of the piece of log which was in fact the target and suddenly a hole appeared inside the tree's bottom and from the looks of it, it seemed to slide downwards.

The 5 year old Echidna giggled smugly and then ran to the hole while saying "Follow me!" and he jumped inside and let out a loud joyful scream as he slid down. "JON!" Silver yelled in a panic as he made his hands glow its usual turquoise in order to try and catch him but his ears faltered when he realized that he was too late. What if that hole was a fake and it was bottomless? the little Echidna would be...

As Silver was grieving over their guide, two certain Mobian Armadillo's crept up behind the Psychokinetic hedgie and shoved him inside the hole, making him panic and as he scrambled to try and free himself from sliding to his doom, hollering in a mixture of horror and fright. Mighty and Matilda were sliding behind him. "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, MIIIIGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTYYYYYY!" Yelled Silver at the top of his lungs as he slid down and Silver heard Mighty shout back, hollering also but more like he was on a roller coaster "THANKS, IT'S A GIFT!"

Silver rolled his eyes as he remembered how Mighty couldn't take a thing seriously and he suddenly saw a light and he put his gloved hands over his eyes to brace himself for his incoming demise but he realized that he was still alive so he peaked through his fingers and saw a hooded Sparrow, Mighty, Matilda and little Jon all smiling down at him and Silver then reassured himself by telling himself over and over "I'm not dead. I'm not dead. I'm not dead. I'm not dead. I'm not dead."

Soon, Silver sat up by himself and noticed that they weren't in an abyss but they were in an underground haven where the Mercians' thrived. Everywhere he looked there were Mobian's of every shape and size, who spoke in old English vocabulary mind you, either walking about and enjoying the safety, playing with the young children, shouting out advertisement to their stores and practically in peace but Silver scratched his head as he wondered something: Why are the Mercian's underground and not in the forests where they belong?

The hooded, brown Sparrow bowed formally and greeted before he held out a gloved hand for Silver to take "Why, greetings, 'edgehog. I apologize for the bumpy entrance but I am sure when thou meet up with thy leader, Robert O'Hedge, thou shall know why the system was put in place."

Silver accepted the Sparrow's hand and once the grey furred hedgehog was up on his feet, the Sparrow introduced himself "My name is Bow Sparrow of the Crazy kritter freedom fighters."

Silver shook hands with the hooded Sparrow before they all made their way to Rob'o's main home which was an indoor tree house. But as Silver was walking, something hurt him and he ducked down while looking at his hands as the rings on his gloved hands were instead glowing crimson red and suddenly, sparks were beginning to shoot out. Silver was shocked as he frowned in concern. His Psychokinesis never tried to fight back! This was very unusual, indeed!

But it came to an abrupt halt and it disappeared just as quick as it did come. Silver looked at his hands with a shocked expression. '_Maybe I'm stressed.' he _thought before he heard Mighty call to him "Hey, ya waitin' for an invitation? C'mon!"

The silver-furred hedgehog shook his head before he stood up and quickly ran after his friends so they could meet Rob'o the hedge once again, panting as he did.

* * *

The tree house was very well-crafted. The walls were made of the purest of wood while the ceilings were made of stone and the Gang were about 10 stories up now. Silver looked out of the window to see how high they were and they were _very _high! Silver was very glad Blaze wasn't here because she was _petrified _of heights and she threw up each time she was a high distance.

But after looking for a good few moments, Silver ran up the spiral stairway to catch up with the others and when he found himself walking behind Mighty, the Armadillo peaked over his shoulder and asked with a concerned voice while his expression was matching his voice "What happened to yer Psycokenilis thing?"

"First, It's _Psychokinesis_. Second, I dunno what you were talking about." said Silver in denial as he tried to hide the fact that something _did _go hay wire. He folded his arms and pretended to act like it wasn't a big deal but unfortunately for him, he wasn't buying it but instead of bringing it up again, Mighty decided to drop it but if that thing happened again then he was going to have to bring it up again.

Very soon however, They arrived in Rob'o's quarters and they saw a hooded hedgehog with a big bow and a taken off quiver by his side as he sat on a dark aged chair with a mahogany desk in front of him with a quill pen which was in an ink bottle. Suddenly, little Jon ran into the room and scooted towards the adult, teal furred hedgehog. Jon yelled with glee "Papa! Papa!"

Rob'o almost fell out of his chair but he caught his own balance before he quickly rose up from his seat and held his arms out before Jon leaped into his dad's arms and the leader of the Crazy Kritter Freedom fighter's twirled his son around, making the 5 year old squeal in even more joy. "C'mere, you little scamp!" exclaimed Rob'o proudly as he spun on his feet with his son.

Silver was surprised and his mouth hung open and his eyes revealed that of a look of disbelief. Jon was Rob'o's _son!? _he never saw that coming! Seriously! How could Little Jon be part Echidna part Hedgehog?! But then he noticed that instead of a zig-zagged tail, Jon had a short, straight tail which was slightly curled up at the tip. Not only that but Jon also seemed to have 2 spines on his back but they were hard to see because of the thick, rather baggy hoodie he wore.

Once the King of Mercia had stopped spinning his son, he held the young Echidna hybrid to his chest before he noticed both Silver and Mighty at the door with Bow Sparrow and the teal hedgie smiled warmly "Ah, Silver and Mighty. My good friends."

Silver and Mighty bowed their heads in respect and stepped forwards and then Mari-Ann the Echidna entered with a smile and asked the duo while holding Rob gently by the shoulders "Now, what can we do for you today?"

Mighty looked to Silver who sighed and they both explained the whole story. About Blaze's father dying, The legend of the Crystal Pendents, Coming here to find the bad Crystal pendent. Everything, basically. "My, my. That is some tale thou tell-" The teal hedgehog bowed formally "I shall assist in anyway I can."

Silver smiled and grabbed Rob'o's hand before lightly shaking it and Rob'o smiled back with a genuine smile, just happy to see his old friend again. But Rob'o could sense a hint of fear within the King-to-be and knew he wasn't trained properly in kingly ways. He knew he had to change that but who knows? Perhaps the training plus the experiences of this journey would help as well but he knew it was only a matter of time before _they _found them.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? I enjoyed writing it but I would LOVE more reviews, please. I am sorry I got grumpy in the last Author's note. I just hate swearing since I got one in a different review which I deleted. Back to the story, What happened to Silver's Psychokinesis? What will happen in the next chapter? How did I do the Mobians of Mercia? Like Rob'o the hedge and Little Jon? Do you like them? **

**I hope I get kind reviews since I'm beginning to get a bit upset of the lack of comments. I like those. So...PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S: I hope you like the new cover!**


	7. Treachery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

As everyone in Mercia sat in the dinner hall, Rob'o carefully held a very old looking book which he held under his arm and secured it by wrapping his free hand around the worn off cover. Rob'o actually had a look a dire importance as he carefully placed the big book down on the table, making all of the plates and knives and forks clang and jump off the table slightly from the sheer weight of the book as he sat down on his seat.

The candles that lightened the way flickered to the side constantly but they still clung to life on the charcoal made lighting points each tiny flame rested upon.

The room was the dining hall and it had oak made furniture behind them with shelves full of bottles of famously old wine. The floor was still stone made but the walls were mahogany and as the lights revealed the dark woods. There was no windows or anything but that somehow made the room even more Medievally and mysterious somehow.

Rob'o pushed the book forwards a little bit before turning it around to face himself and he cleared his throat before he spoke aloud so every Mercian in the room could hear. "Brothers and sisters of Mercia! As you all know today is the Aniversary of whence we moved down here two years ago _and _it's also the feast and festival of Gwindivere Merian."

Everyone was now looking at their leader with great anticipation as they allowed him to continue "But our friend, Silver the Hedgehog, is in dire need of assistance and he is on a quest. A quest to find the legendary chaos Crystal pendent fore he already has the good one in his possession."

A chorus of gasps sounded everywhere. Most were in shock while a few where in horror and most was in disbelief.

Silver gulped nervously as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, looking at the other Mobians who were all either glaring daggers or looking at him expectantly. Mighty smiled at his best friend and rested a hand on the futuristic hedgehog's forehead and ruffled the small scruff of hair he had before he reasurred "I'm sure they're not looking at you, Silv."

Silver sighed sadly before they all heard a glass being tapped, grabbing everyone else's attention as they lifted their heads in alarm to look at the source of the noise and they saw none other then a firm looking Mari-Ann the Echidna (and Rob'o's wife) who spoke with a stern voice "I suggest you lot stop pestering him and listen to Rob'o!"

The Mercian's hesitantly done as ordered and continued to look at the Teal hedgehog and Rob'o continued his speech "As thou was saying. The fact that Silver is the one looking for the magical item in need is special I know but I promised him that thy shall assist."

Suddenly a gruff voice piped up "Nonsense!"

Rob'o winced at the pitch of the voice before he cracked open one hazel brown eye before he looked at a middle aged Hamlin pig whom had moved to Mercia after he quit from the Council of Acorns and he now wore an old brown hoodie and some shredded shorts. He also had a battle scar under his right eye and of his left ear had a bite out of it after he gotten into a scuffle with Munch the rat for disobeying orders not too long ago.

The pig rose up from his seat and spoke up "I cannot believe what we are hearing. We are putting our faith in a dumb, ol' hedgehog!"

"Hamlin, please sit." Ordered Rob'o gently as he tried not to blow a gasket because Hamlin really got under his skin. He sensed a traitor in him and he was waiting for him to slip up. The teal hedgehog tapped his fingers on the book's pages in the rhythm in annoyance as he patiently awaited for Hamlin to finish.

But Hamlin didn't obey and just grumbled as he made his way over towards Silver before the Mobian pig grabbed the end of the pendent around his neck, choking Silver in the process "I mean, it's just selfish that a weak, young hedgehog is using the Pendants' for his own kingdom! Why not for Mercia instead?!"

Hamlin's statement was beginning to get some agreement amongst the crowd and Mighty stood up from his seat and shoved the pig away by smacking his hand for him to let go of the Crystal pendent, allowing Silver to catch his breath, and Mighty yelled "How dare ya! Silver would risk his own life fer ya in a heartbeat and yet this is how ya show gratitude?!"

Hamlin snapped back and his voice boomed over the other Mercian's chat about what was going to happen and that caused everyone to shut up and watch the fight "PIG'S are much better and braver than HEDGEHOG'S, ya dumb Armadillo!"

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud voice scream "ENOUGH, YA RATBAGS!" causing everyone Everyone to snap their heads towards a very angry Munch the rat who had also pounded his large fist on the table the same time he had shouted and he was seething silently in his seat as he glared daggers at the pair, especially Hamlin. "We shall 'ave none of this since there are _youngling's '_ere!" the green-wearing rat scolded, clearly referring to the fact that many young Mercian children were either cuddled up on their mother's leg while trembling or were burrying themselves in the crook of their mother's neck to avoid looking at the fighting pair.

"Hamlin, if you do not wish to take this quarrel outside then I would _suggest _you sit down immediately." Growled Rob'o sternly as he arched an eyebrow yet he glared at the pig and despite the cold, stomach sickening glare he was given, Hamlin complied with the Teal hedgehog's wishes and wandered back to his seat before he sat down and mumbled to himself grumpily whilst folding his arms and turning away from the old english hedgehog.

After making sure that everyone else stayed quiet in order for him to continue, Rob'o decided to proceed and he opened the book that sat in front of him before he found the page he was looking for and turned it to show everyone the page and the Mercian's and pair of Sol dimensioner's peered in closely to look at it.

The book's rather torn yet wine stained page revealed a picture of a pair of small slit-shaped crystals that stood side by side one another yet there was some very old inscriptions at the top of the page. "Now, to translate this language, I would need a young subject."

Rob'o chuckled lightly when he saw quite a few small hands raised and he suddenly felt a tugging on his shirt and the Teal hedgehog's light green irises fell upon a familiar young red Echidna who had a warm smile on his peach muzzle as his large light green eyes stared up at him adoringly. His tiny heavy gloved hands were sat patiently on his lap. How couldn't Rob'o let his son into this!?

"It seems the winner is little Jon." Exclaimed Rob'o proudly, making the other children sigh sadly but then Rob'o added, in a lighten the mood tone of voice "But I will ask Alan Quail to entertain us with his heart lifting voice of song later."

Once that was said, the children cheered in unison as they clapped and bounced up and down in their seats or on their mothers lap in excitement "Horray!"

The king of Mercia smiled as he folded his arms. He loved children and treated them all as if he were his own. In fact, he treated his whole kingdom like family and would do anything to assist them and he wanted to protect each and everyone in Mercia but, like all the sad truths, life didn't want him to do that.

Rob'o scooped his son up from his seat and placed him down on the table in front of him and little Jon giggled and squealed in delight as his father played with him a little as he held him high before he settled him down on his lap and little Jon peeked at the page he was supposed to be reading and cleared his throat before he began to read "Um...'These Crystals of thou we shall bestow upon a young wheedling that has grown.'" Began the little Echidna/hedgehog hybrid before he began to read aloud again "Lets see...'Upon your travels you will find the thing that you've always left behind.'"

Everyone looked at the young Echidna eagerly and Silver was smiling at the little Echidna encouragingly, silently urging him to continue as he was taking down mental notes. When Silver saw Rob'o play with little Jon like that, he felt his heart melt like butter in a microwave as seeing Rob'o with Jon made the silver furred hedgehog wonder what his son/daughter will be like. It also made him wonder what kind of father he will be when the time is right.

Little Jon struggled at this bit "...'Find your way th...throu..." Rob'o rolled his eyes with a smile as he decided to step in and help. He pointed to the words and held Jon's small wrist before telling him the correct words and Jon and Rob'o eventually read it together "..'Through the cave and try not to go to the bay.'.."

Mighty inquired out loud as he scratched the fluffy goatee under his muzzle "I wonder what that means?" Mighty was truly perplexed when Friar Buck spoke up with a voice full of the wisdom his old age and knowledge of the world provided "They seem to be clues to directions, young Mighty. Surely everyone would have that to their key of knowledge if they thought hard enough."

"Thanks." Mighty said but then he looked at Silver with his eye brow arched "I think." And then Silver requested with a smile as he risen up from his seat "Rob'o. Is it ok if we can rest here for the night?"

The teal, hooded hedgie smiled generously and nodded once "Of course, My friend. You must not go until you and Mighty are in the best of health and are well-rested." He declared aloud, making everyone cheer and exclaim the Sol dimensioners' names as the Mercian's risen up from their seats and lifted up both Silver and Mighty and carried them away but silently sulking in a corner, Hamlin was beginning to have an idea whence he heard some unusual, clicking foot steps coming from above.

Hamlin then had an idea of how to get that Crystal pendent from Silver and overthrow Rob'o. He cackled nastily before he began to make his way up to the entrance and allow the strangers inside but little did he know that this was going to be a bit more then he bargained for.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this awesome chapter! Hamlin, Rob'o, Little Jon, Mari-Ann and the Mercian's are from the Archie comics while Silver is actually a game character. **

**I hope you liked the turn of events and please review nicely and please no swearing. Thanks. **


	8. Story of Claud the Cruel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

Blaze sighed as she stared out of the small, barred window the cell had to offer of the view of her home. She sighed sadly as her home had storm clouds rolling in from the Eastern boarder and every so often a citizen would walk by but everytime someone walked passed the small window, they would reveal a sad, hopeless expression on her/his muzzle and their arms would flop limply in the wind. It was as if all of the Sol dimension's life was beginning to lose hope.

The lavender furred cat took a step back as she got off the hard, metal bed and walked to a nearby chair and sat on it and she looked at her mother and best friend, whom were on the floor.

Queen Ember was pacing the room with her hands tied behind her back and Marine was figuring out a way to escape like she had been since they were all thrown in this cell. Blaze rested her head against the brick/stone wall and wrapped her arms around her baby belly and crossed her legs as she closed her eyes and tried to have a nap.

"Ummm..When are we gonna eat something?" Asked Marine as she heard her stomach growl, which was incredibly much louder than the normal stomach and hearing the rumbling of the orange Raccoon's stomach made the two cat's look at Marine in both shock and disgust.

Honestly, they hadn't eaten a thing since they had gotten thrown in this cell and now it was 6:30 in the Afternoon. They hadn't eaten a thing for 7 hours straight!

Blaze then had to ask something as she cracked open one eye and looked into her worried mother's lime green irises and she asked "How do you know that demon, Mother?"

Ember was rather startled by this question as she turned to look to her pregnant daughter with worry in her eyes. She sighed as she knew it was time to tell her the story of Claud the Cruel and everything she knew of him. She instructed sadly "Blaze, Marine. Sit here if you please." The elderly white cat pointed to a comfy spot on the floor in front of her and she watched as Blaze and Marine sat on the ground. Blaze sat in a cross legged position whilst Marine rested on her stomach whilst resting her head against her heavy gloved knuckles, her ringed tail curling up around her.

The pure white furred cat sighed worriedly before she began "It all started years ago, whence you were just 2 years old, Blaze. Claud was the royal advisor and had been for many years."

Blaze and Marine watched in fascination as Ember told the story of Claud and Blaze placed a hand on her swollen abdomen and gently stroked it as her mother continued to tell the sad tale.

"Claud had done sorcery in private you see and you're father told me not to trust him but I thought he could help the kingdom and went against his warnings and allowed the devil to do check ups on you Blaze because I thought you're Pryokinetic abilities were just harming you because you could not control them properly but Claud was _hungry _for you're powers."

Ember's expression was full of pain and sorrow when she explained this part of the tale and the two maidens continued to look at her with equally sad expressions, as if they knew what was coming next "After you're checkup, Claud lashed out at Monty and I and demanded that we sold you to him. Of course, we said 'no' and called the Guards but before they could reach him, Claud vanished into thin air!"

The cat's pure white fur began to flutter as a gentle breeze fluttered in through the window before she told her pregnant daughter and her friend the rest of the story "2 nights later, Claud sneaked into you're room, Blaze, and tried to take you and almost succeeded if not you're father had intervened and got you back. He tried to use you're power to take over the Sol dimension and he said something awhile back. He said that while young, a special bred Mobian has great abilities that can destroy the world."

Ember struggled to say the rest but strained it out "I...I fear that Claud...Is planning to take Silver's and you're child once it's born and plans on using it as a weapon!" She broke down afterwards and Blaze brought a hand to her mouth and keep a scream at bay and tears began to leak from her yellow eyes as her ears faltered and she wrapped an arm around her stomach where her unborn baby is located.

Marine tried to calm her best friend down and hugged her gently and rubbed circles around her back to try and calm her. "Silvah mate and Mighty will return before that happens!" said Marine determinedly as she looked Blaze in the eye and stopped hugging her, holding Blaze's shoulder's gently yet firmly.

Blaze looked at Marine and then continued to cry over her shoulder and she was praying now more then ever to come home and save them because she didn't want her child to be born in a harsh, cruel place such as the dungeons. She looked out of the window and said, making Marine and Ember look with her "Please come home soon, Silver."

* * *

**A/N: That's the back story of Claud the cruel. Sorry if it was sad and the next part should be about Silver and Mighty. If it isn't then I probably will do it for reasons unknown but the next one SHOULD be about Silver and Mighty. **

**Tell me what you think, please.**

**-Chloemcg**


	9. Night time raid and evacuation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

"And when the trees rest and the seasons sleep, the butterflies do not weep since they go to the land of tomorrow. If thou not a little frightened then do not fill your soul with sorrow. Please small children do not fear since you have friend's and family that hold you dear. If you be good and honest then you yourself may go to the land of tomorrow...And a Heyyy Nonny Nonny!" sang Alan Quail as he sat on a hand-made stool whilst many children had gathered around and watched the bird sing softly as he played his beloved mandolin and used it to play the softest tune possible.

Silver and Mighty were even watching this sight and sat among the young Mercian's with keen interest and as Silver was watching with a smile, he felt some squirming between his legs and saw little Jon giggling and holding his small pudgy arms up towards him and Silver rolled his eyes with a smile as he scooped little Jon up and held him behind his neck and put him in a piggy back ride position as he sat around a camp fire.

While Silver did feel a little uncomfortable, he felt his heart give out a warm feeling and as he heard the little Echidna hybrid giggle sweetly, his ears pricked up and he smiled widely up at Jon as he looked ahead at Alan Quail. Mighty however was feeling something in his heart. Something wasn't right.

Once many of the children had either gotten bored or got tired, everyone left and Silver gave little Jon a piggy back to his mother and Mari-Ann happily accepted her son and took her into the safety of her arms and little Jon smiled as he thanked his new friend, Silver walked away to go and find Rob'o since he had wanted to meet up with him.

The Psychokinetic hedgehog soon made it to a secret place where Rob'o was watching a training ground from below since he stood at an expertly made bridge and he peaked through the though rope and arched bridge. Rob'o stared down at the place where the only form of grass stood with a rope ladder which led to the secret falls, a place which everyone in under ground Mercia treasured for it's beauty.

Silver saw Rob'o looking totally as he absorbed the scenery around him and he then eyed the futuristic hero "Look around you, Silver." Instructed Rob'o gently with a certain sadness in his voice "What do you see here?" he asked before he pointed down at the training grounds.

Silver bent down and squinted his eyes. He could see some training equipment but that's not what the teal hedgehog was referring to. He saw a rope ladder, leading up to the only form of life of this place but then he noticed the fake grass. "The grass is fake?" guessed Silver with a sad frown and Rob'o did not respond since he let out a heavy sigh before he explained how Mercia ended up down here.

"Once we lived in the once peaceful land of the above and in Hideaway and ever since then, we took in all of the life we could." The teal furred, hooded hedgehog explained solemnly "But soon, thy Arch enemy, Mordred Hood, had foundeth Hideaway and planned to kill all life within it. Especially little Jon whom was in his infancy at the time." The king of Mercia shut his eyes tightly as he remembered the screams of the citizens and his son and wife's cries of terror and Mordred hood's cackles throughout the land.

Rob'o struggled as he continued his explanation "Mordred and his hypnotized servants destroyed our home and many of us had escaped but some had perished in Mordred's savage raid and thou all retreated to Nevah Nevah lake before Mordred could track us down and three years later, we found this place."

Silver watched as Rob'o let out shameful sobs as he covered his eyes with his heavy brown gloves as he mourned over the loss of many of his loyal, brave subjects. He loved everyone like they were his own kin, and they kind of were. After his father, the king of Mercia, perished from illness, the servants and subjects helped raise the orphaned hedgehog together and as Rob'o grew, he became the rightful king. He treasured each and every one of his people and would go through great lengths to protect them.

The psychokinetic hedgehog walked over to his friend and gently patted his shoulder to try and provide at least some comfort and Rob'o took a deep breath before letting it out and he shook his tear stained face before he explained "They raised me and I try and return their favor by help raising the next generation. Mari-Ann and little Jon are my dear treasures and if they were to perish then thy soul would die with them." Rob'o looked desperately to Silver with his light green eyes full of plead "And Mordred knows this fact."

"Why are you telling me this, Rob?" asked Silver as he folded his arms and arched an eye brow, causing one of his hair pieces to arch with his eye.

Rob'o let out a heavy breath and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder and told him "Because, I need thou to know this: If thou gives up when thy friend's need you then they are not a friend at all but if thou help a friend then when he/she needs thy most than they are more brave then they know-" the teal, hooded look alike of Sonic placed a hand to Silver's chest where his heart should be "if they feel what actions are taken in _here_ and that Crystal pendant chose you for a reason."

Silver smiled genuinely. He had no idea what this meant but he figured he'd figure it out one way or another and pulled Rob'o in for a brotherly hug and gave him a noogie whilst Rob had done the same and smiled at Silver warmly. They felt so happy right now and closed their eyes as they embraced the scene around them together.

Suddenly, Thorn the Lop came running and she was shouting loudly as she was waving her arms in the air in a panic "HELP! THEY FOUND US AND A FIRE HAS STARTED!" she skidded to a halt and panted loudly as she scrambled around in a panic and Rob'o and Silver spun on their feet and exclaimed in unison "WHAT!?"

Thorn gasped and panted before she repeated sadly yet tiredly, bending down and her hands were touching her knees "Mordred Hood's forces have found us...I do not know how but they are _here _and have started a fire!"

Without a moment to waste, Rob'o grabbed his bow and Silver clutched his hands to get his Psychokinesis under control before the two made haste towards the center of underground Hideaway and the both of them were horrified to discover that Thorn was right. There was indeed a fire and it was too much to put out! Some of the legionnaires were being taken care of by Munch the Rat, Alan Quail and Bow Sparrow but out of the corner of his eye, he saw little Jon running into the dining hall and Rob'o seemed to have also noticed this "JON! NO!" Shouted Rob'o desperately as he reached out for his son but to a fruitless extent and Jon did not hear him as he ran as quick as his little feet could carry him.

Silver looked into his friend's eyes. He was _fearing _for his son's life and Silver remembered what Rob had said previously if Jon and Mari-Ann had both perished. He worried for his friend's mental being and Silver narrowed his eyes in determination and instructed "Rob'o! Go and defend the Northern boarder with Mari-Ann." Rob'o nodded and both him and Mari-Ann ran to do their tasks while Silver pointed to Munch and Mighty, who too have gathered along with the rest of the Crazy Kritter Freedom fighter's "Munch and Mighty. Go and get the remaining Mercian's outta here!"

Mighty done a salute while Munch gave the hedgie a thumbs up "Right'o, boss!" exclaimed Munch before he ran off and Mighty followed after saying "G'luck, Silver!"

Silver smiled determinedly and pointed to Thorn and Friar Buck "You two go and gather what ya can and salvage some stuff!"

"Of course, Kind Gentleman." said Friar as he bowed his head in respect while Thorn smiled "I'll try!" before running off with Frair and Silver pointed to Alan "And Alan, man the battle stations if ya please!"

"Of course, Silver." bowed Alan Quail before running off and that left Silver and he told himself sternly "And I'll go and get the kid!"

With that said, Silver jumped off the top of the wooden stairs and landed softly using his Psychokinesis and he took off like a rocket towards the Dinner hall and he ducked as the door was a little small for him and he opened the door before he swiftly moved behind a corner where an umbrella holder was being kept and sunk down to the floor and hid behind it but what he saw what little Jon was doing, he was shocked.

It turns out that the 5 year old Echidna came in here to fetch his father's prized bow and he was trying to lift it up so he could carry it out but suddenly a Mobian Cobra darted towards him and held the five year old by the hood of his shirt and and hissed at him as he held a dagger to the young half bred's neck and the snake sneered "Well, well well. It has been ages since I last sssseen you, Jon O'Hedge."

"Wha-What?" struggled Jon as he trembled under the Cobra's tight grip as tears formed in his large eyes. Silver's eyes widened as he realized that Jon hadn't seen the Cobra since he was a baby and therefore couldn't remember a thing about his past.

"Your father feels great affection for thee and I want to test how he would cope if his only sssson was ssslain." He smirked evilly, the blazing fire swirling and spiraling in a way that made his frame seem to make him look like a demon. Little Jon curled up into the smallest ball he could muster once the snake dropped him to the floor and lifted a sword above his head, ready to make his move, but before he could even move, Jon heard a piece of metal clang against another. Jon opened his eyes in curiosity and saw Silver bending backwards as he stood in front of him, using his sword to protect the little Echidna/Hybrid.

"What!? who are _you_!?" Demanded Mordred as he struggled to keep his sword controlled as it collided with the Silver hedgehog's sword and Mordred Hood decided to strike a deal "Lissssten, we gotten on the wrong..." The snake looked at Silver's feet despite the fact he had his own robotic ones "...Foot. But Here'ssss what Thou will do. I will not sssslice you into a pancake if you lemme kill the brat behind you."

Silver eyed little Jon who had tearful eyes as he shook his head, silently telling him to let him be killed. Silver then focused his glare back to little Jon and snapped, fiercely shoving his sword forwards, making Lord Hood loose balance and fall over. "Over my_. _Dead. Body!"

Silver withdrawn his sword by putting it back in his belt and scooped up little Jon and the bow he carried in his thin but strong arms and as he ran out of the dining hall, Lord Hood spat out a tooth and wiped a robotic arm across his mouth and smiled deviously "Run, Run. Little hedgehog."

* * *

Silver ran as quickly as his feet could carry him as he ran, jumped, levitated and dodged the falling debris. Little Jon clutched tightly to Silver's sleeveless jacket as he buried his face in it whilst he rubbed his muzzle deeply into the jacket.

Silver had a hard time carrying the young Echidna hybrid and his heart was pumping within his chest. He felt sweaty, he felt tired and he felt plain fed up with all of this but he knew he had to rescue the little Echidna because...He reminded him of himself when he was that age. He grew up in an orphanage 225 years in the future and he never knew his parents at all. Everyone called him a freak and never gone near him because of his Psychic abilities but despite this fact, he still loved who was left of the Mobian's of the Soleanna republic and when he was in the beginning of his teen years, he joined a group of street children and they became a family to him and together they became the Soleanna Freedom...Until the leader died, causing his team to disband and one day, out of the blue, he met Blaze. That was the best day of his life.

"Why? Why did you save me?" asked Jon solemnly. Silver didn't reply because he tripped on something and once he tripped, he pushed his arms weakly as he tried to get up but something stomped on his back, causing him to fall to the ground.

Silver weakly looked ahead to see that little Jon had managed to only just get out of the area but there was some debris blocking the way so chances are that he, himself, may not make it. Silver coughed and looked up weakly to see a familiar shape and he asked "...H-Hamlin? You're the one who let the bad guys in?"

Hamlin just said nothing but kept his foot firmly on the hedgehog's back and he bent down and pulled on the string holding the legendary Crystal pendant which kept the neckless on his neck until it snapped and once the Pendant was off Silver's neck, the Mobian pig wrapped the Pendant around his own neck, making the Good Crystal pendant glow crimson, and told Silver rudely "The Crystal Pendant was wrong to choose you. I should've been the one to do the job and _I'm _going to use it properly!"

Silver tried again to get up but he was too weak and he was covered with soot and he coughed as he heard little Jon yelp in panic "Silver! Silver, where are thee!?" The hedgehog _really _wanted to tell the little Echidna that he was fine but his voice had left him and he was too weak to carry on. The kid didn't deserve to know of his fate and he watched as Hamlin raised a fist, ready to finish him, but he saw an arrow cut through the air like a knife and dig through the top of his sleeve and the pig's arm dug into a nearby piece of wood that was burning from the blazing fire.

"If thou dares mess with destiny..." began the familiar sounding voice as it came closer and closer "Thy shall pay the price." Rob'o emerged from the flames along with the rest of the Crazy Kritter freedom fighters, and Mighty, and Rob'o threatened coldly "Thou are surrounded, Hamlin. If thy shall not yield then thou be the death of me with all your questions. I knew thee would slip up someday and thou does not wish to end your life so soon but if thou messes with thy friends than thee shall feel the pick of me faithful arrow."

Hamlin winced at Rob'o's threat. Judging by the deep voice the teal hedgie acquired, he _seriously _hated him for a long time. As Hamlin was about to move, Rob'o pulled the line of the bow, threatening to release the arrow if he did not comply with his wishes as he stared him down. The hedgehog saw the Pig Mobian slowly yet hesitantly remove the Crystal Pendant from his neck and drop it to the floor and then Rob'o instructed Munch, whom was beside him the whole time "Munch, you take care of the Traitor and Bow, you get Silver out of here."

The Sparrow and Rat both nodded at their given tasks but feared of their leader's new hardness before they did as they were asked. Munch beaten Hamlin to a pulp whilst Bow carried an unconscious Silver and he picked up the Crystal Pendant and placed it on his chest. As the team left their old home, little did they know that their worst enemy was hiding among the flames and planned something diabolical. As the Mobian Cobra picked up some ashes with an evil grin "Sssssilver is it? Well, that hedgehog'sssss going to pay for his interference of my planssss." Mordred crushed the black powder underneath his grip and dropped it before stomping on it "With hhhhis life!"

With that, the snake lifted his head and let out an evil cackle. It was terrible and Mordred could not wait to put his plan into action.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good enough and I'm sorry if it was a bit dark. You'll find out if Silver survives in the next chapter, alright? I'll try and update tomorrow. See you. I would also recommend listening to ****LAST OF THE MOHICANS - Royal Scots Dragoon Guards while reading this.**

**-Chloemcg.**


	10. Tails' visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

Silver didn't know what happened. His world was nothing but black and his head pounded like crazy. The last thing he remembered was that he was getting little Jon to safety. Once he remembered that, he forced his eyes to snap open as he exclaimed "Jon!?" as he shot up, causing himself pain as he did so.

He suddenly felt someone push him and make him lay down again and he obliged but only if he got answers. He wanted to know what had taken place while he was out. He saw many of the little Mercian children playing in the lush grass for the first time in their lives! Silver saw actual trees and Mari-Ann along with Thorn the Lop was healing him and Mighty was deciding on where to go from here as he looked at the map of Mercia.

The Psycokinetic hedgehog tried to ask what had happened but Mari-Ann shushed him as Thorn handed her a damp cloth and she told Silver "Now, Silver. This may sting the tiniest bit but thou should not feel a thing."

Silver complied and did not move as he allowed the Echidna tend to his burns from the previous night. While it did hurt a bit, he did not complain and while Silver was being treated, Mighty had walked up to his best friend and asked him "Hey, how're ya?"

"...A little sore." admitted Silver as he laid still on the table to allow Thorn and Mari-Ann to treat his injuries. "You'll never guess what!? We think that Lord Hood has been brushed aside! Now, the Mercian's are free!" exclaimed Mighty in glee as he jumped about in rejoice, giving Silver a headache from all the shouting. Silver groaned as his head fell back on a cushion and Mari-Ann shushed the excited Armadillo and then Rob'o stepped forwards and smiled down sympathetically at Silver.

Silver groaned again before he tried to lift his head but Thorn prevented him from doing so and the hedgehog weakly asked "What happened?"

"Thou got caught up in the fire last night in Underground Hideaway whence you tried to save Little Jon." replied Rob'o sympathetic as he bent down to face him and then little Jon reached up towards him and asked in his cute high pitched voice "Are Thou alright? Thou had gotten hurteth in the flames thy cut through to rescue me."

Silver went wide eyed and exclaimed "Are ya suggesting I got burned!?" he sat up despite the maiden's pleas for him not to and stared at the young Echidna/Hedgehog hybrid as if he had just been asked to jump off a cliff. His mouth hung open slightly as small pants of panic and shock escaped from his burning lungs.

"Woah..." soothed Mighty as he ran a hand through his friend's hair pieces, calming the panicked Psychokinetic hedgehog down in process "Calm down, Silvey. Mari-Ann said that they are quite small burns and they shall completely heal within 2 days or so. Unbelievable compared to the flames you were trapped within." The Armadillo glanced over at Mar-Ann who was soaking another damp cloth in a pail of water "She also said that we can leave as soon as yer wounds are a little better. Which should be in 2 hours." Mused Mighty aloud as he scratched his chin in deep thought.

Silver sighed a little in relief as he relaxed and he felt his muscles loosen and go floppy as he relaxed deeply before he watched Mighty pack some things in a new rucksack he was intent on taking with them and he was stuffing as many food and clothes as he could in the bag.

After 3 hours, Silver and Mighty had gotten ready to leave and were about to depart. Silver was shaking hands with Rob'o the hedge. Truthfully, Silver learned a few things here. One thing is how to treat 5 year old children and the other was a little thing about leadership.

"I had a great time here, Robert. Thanks for helping Mighty and me." thanked Silver as he smiled at the Teal hedgehog and Rob'o smiled back and thanked back "No, Thank you. You have saved my son's life and also helped us vanquish Lord Mordred Hood." Rob'o glanced over his shoulder to see little Jon playing with the other Mercian children "And now my son can taste fresh air for the first time in 5 years."

Silver gave his friend a thumbs up and winked "Jon's a good kid, Robbie. Don't change him in anyway." he told him and Rob'o returned the thumbs up before Silver turned and was about to follow Mighty but he suddenly felt something jump on his leg, preventing him from walking any further and he looked down and saw little Jon hugging his leg tightly.

Silver gently pried little Jon off his leg and he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder "A-Are thou sure you cannot stay here?" asked Jon and Silver looked into Jon's puppy eyes. He bit his bottom lip as he let out a heavy sigh and told Jon the truth "Sorry, kid. I have a family back home, waiting for me back at the Sol dimension and I'll probably not be coming back again for a long time."

It was _painful _telling little Jon that he may never see him again but Silver knew he had to be truthful yet careful because he didn't want to make the child cry too much that it would hurt his throat or something. Silver tried his best to smile and he brought Jon close to him and gently hugged him in his arms and asked him "Hey, kid. If I'm honestly asked you something how would you answer?"

"Truthfully, why?" asked Jon as he stared up at his friend with still rather tearful as he wiped a sleeve across his face to dry his eyes. Silver sighed and admitted with a small sheepish smile "...I'm kinda gonna be a dad and I would like to know if I would be a good one?"

Jon smiled widely and answered while bouncing up and down in the heroic hedgehog's arms "Oh, aye. Of course! thy would be a grand papa!"

Silver put little Jon down on the ground and then the silver furred hedgehog walked forwards to meet up with Mighty and he turned when he heard all of Mercia waving goodbye to them and shouting their 'Byes' and 'Farewells', making the duo even more guilty for leaving them because they just hoped that the Mercian's would find a new, suitable home someday.

As the hedgehog and Armadillo were just leaving the sights of the Mercian republic, Rob'o bid his goodbye and bowed his head towards his friend's "Luck be with you. Silver thee Hedgehog." but Rob'o looked above the trees' thick leaves and branches and realized that storm clouds were rolling in and he now wished harder luck for the traveling Sol dimensioner's.

* * *

"Hmmmm...I see." mused an adult voice as he picked up a mug full of hot chocolate off the kitchen counter and handed it to Silver and Mighty who sat huddled together, soaking wet, as they were each wrapped in a towel and sat comfortably on the sofa. The figure helping the duo was in fact a familiar twin tailed fox who now wore glasses and he wore a green sleeveless jacket in a very similar style to Silver's but it had a twin tail symbol on the front of it on the right side.

"Yeah. It was _crazy_! Ya wouldn't believe it, Tails!" exclaimed Mighty as he took the warm mug and took a sip from the nice warm beverage. The fox, apparently Tails, smiled down at Silver and Mighty as he straightened the collar of his jacket before he too took a seat. You see, after he temporary retired due to a spinal injury, Tails had lived in a small cottage deep within the after postures of the kingdom of Mercia. His back wasn't great like it was but he could get around much better now.

"So lemme get this straight." spoke Tails in a fascinated tone of voice and twiddled his thumbs "Blaze's father passed away and has given you a quest to look for something called 'The Crystal Pendant' and if you have two of them together then it could be enough to protect a whole dimension for a long time. All you have to do is travel to the hidden Dark Gaia temple located in the depths of Soleanna and get it before teleporting back?"

Silver nodded. He forgotten the fact that only a few Mobian's knew of the Crystal pendants but once he explained it, it was simple"Yes. Tails, we dunno the Mobius dimension like you do and we aren't sure if our map is completely true since it was taken out from a dumb ol' book and the only Mobian we know whose smart enough to know the area is you."

Tails scratched his head in wonder as he got up, using his cane to walk around towards his computer desk and he carefully as so not to harm his back and he soon got a rolled up peice of ripped up paper. After digging it out from one of his desk drawers, the young teenage fox walked with the support of his cane and gently sat back down on his green love seat.

As the orange, twin tailed fox begun unfolding the piece of paper, Silver asked whilst sounding quite concerned "How'd you hurt you're back, anyway?"

Tails stopped what he was doing for a moment and just answered, hinting that it wasn't something he wanted to speak of "Sometimes saving the world can come with a painful price."

Mighty and Silver looked at each other for a moment before looking back to the twin tailed fox teen who handed his friends' the map and Silver opened it up, revealing the entire map of Mobius. Mercia was at the start and it went in a random bee line to DownUnda, then it went in a round circle shape to chun nan and then it went straight to Spagonia and Ect. This was going to be a _long _trip and Soleanna was on the other side of the world!

"Woah. Is there anyway, this trip could be done quicker?" asked Silver in a shocked voice as he put his hands together in a pleading manner but Tails chuckled lightly and told the two traveling Sol dimensioners' "Hehe. Don't worry, guys! If you go to the river-" Tails got up and pointed to a small blue line on the map "There you should meet Big the cat, the ferrier here."

"A ferrier, eh?" Asked Mighty as he smiled teasingly with a chuckle "So Big probably can take us to Downunda, then?"

Tails nodded with an embarrassed smile before he rubbed the back of his head, biting his bottom lip as he done so "Yeah...'Bout that...Big is a little..." The Fox trailed off as he tried to find the right word.

"A little what?" demanded Silver as he folded his arms, expecting the twin tailed fox Mechanic to reply and Tails finished as he closed his eyes a bit"...Special..."

Silver groaned as he sunk down in his chair tiredly "...Oh, Corkscrews..." the hedgehog grumbled grumpily as he got himself curled into a small ball and sighed as he missed Blaze and wished more then anything to be by her side. He loved her and wished he could protect her because he had a feeling that Blaze was in some kind of trouble and if his gut instincts were right, he was going to do whatever it took to rescue her. "Don't worry, Silver." smiled Tails as he limped over with the help of his cane again and put a hand on the worried hedgehog's shoulder "If it would help, I'll let Sonic know about you're problem and he can race around the world to help."

Silver smiled a little before he began to peak over his shoulder but he still couldn't ignore the feeling inside his gut, telling him that Blaze was in trouble. He frowned as he then wondered what he would be like as a dad? Would he be a good one, even?

But outside, in the heavy rain storm, a familiar snake-like Mobian peeked out from behind the bushes and a devilish smile curled on his lips. He had the perfect idea of how to destroy Silver from the inside.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this chapter. Tails is in this one and hopefully soon we should start seeing more of the original characters and my younger brother gave me ideas of how to make this a bit funnier but listen. I'm a bit sad. My family dog which we had for 12 years had been put down yesterday and I'm quite sad about it. Don't blame me, please. **

**If I could get some reviews about the story, that would be amazing. I'm sorry if I keep asking for reviews. I'm starting to think nobody likes this story...But I'll still review for those who still care. **

**Apart from that, what do you think? Also, we should soon find out what happened to Tails' back. **

**See you soon.**

**-Chloemcg**


	11. Big the cat the Ferrier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 11.**

* * *

After spending a night at Tails' house, Silver and Mighty made their way to the ferrier whom gone by the name of 'Big the cat'. Silver was _not _looking forwards to it. If Tails said that Big was 'Special' then what kind of special? Did he mean crazy or did he mean disabled? Whatever it was, the hedgehog was pretty scared to find it out because he wanted to get home to Blaze as soon as possible.

Soon, they arrived to the lake and were awaiting Big's arrival but the two Mobian's saw a large cloaked figure whose face was covered up for unknown reasons. Silver and Mighty gulped in fear of the large figure who was steering the boat but they did not have to fear for long as the figure flicked his head back, therefore forcing the hood to come off his face and revealing his true colours.

Big was a cat like Tails' said he had purple fur with dark purple stripes and he wore sandals upon his large feet. His ears were long and pointy and he had some fluff upon his ears and his muzzle and belly. The whites of his eyes were yellow while he had green irises.

The cat also now had a sash that carried his umbrella and his fishing rod and he looked larger then before, if it was possible.

"Are you Big the cat?" Asked Silver as he covered his eyes and peaked through the gaps of his fingers to see if this enormous cat wasn't really going to hurt him and Mighty and when he knew if he was good, Mighty asked while tapping his foot to the ground with an annoyed expression "So. Why're ya dressed like that, Big?"

"Because, I don't wanna draw too much attention to myself." Smiled Big but then Silver and Mighty looked at the boat itself. There was little windmills spinning, due to the breeze, at the top shaded area. The boat was painted pink and was made into the style of a cloud. The mast was painted white while there was a large yellow ducky on the sails. There was some megaphones that played a strange but mega loud song. There was also some writing at the bottom corner that said "Rubber ducky."

Silver arched an eye brow in deep confusion as his arms dropped in disbelief and he put on a fake smile "Uhhh...Yeah, you won't draw _too _much attention while riding that thing..." Silver said in a somewhat sarcastic way, beginning to walk away but before he could, Mighty grabbed him by the back of the sleeveless jacket and Mighty said with a formal smile "Big, can ya please give us a ride?"

Big pondered for a moment before he smiled and nodded. He was always prepared to help new friends and he wanted to ask so many questions to the new comers. "Alright, Spikey cat-porcupine thing and mister Armadillo. You can come on my floaty trip!"

Silver and Mighty looked at each other for a moment before they both boarded the Rubber Ducky boat and before long, they began their voyage to the continent of Downunda. As they paddled, Silver asked Big "So, Big? How long does it take to get to the Downunda continent?"

"It takes about 24 times the thingies on a clock move around, Grey weird creature." Exclaimed Big with a jolly chuckle and this made Silver think that was Big's way of saying that it took 24 hours. The hedgehog face palmed before he sighed heavily. He desperately wanted to get back to Blaze but the problem was that there was only enough Chaos emerald power for two journeys and he only made one of them meaning that if he used it now then he would not have a way back to the Sol dimension.

That was a major problem but suddenly, a different song begun to play on the Megaphone and it was a major favourite! "Oooh! I love this song!" Exclaimed Mighty as he rushed to the megaphone and listened carefully to the techno intro before he began to dance in a graceful yet cool way.

Silver bounced his head to the beat as the song came on for he too loved this song, which was 'So much more by Bently Jones'. This song played all the time back in the Sol dimension and everyone loved it, even Silver and Blaze. It made the hedgehog remember the day of his and Blaze's wedding day for some reason. He couldn't explain why.

He was snapped out of his trance when Big peaked over his shoulder and looked to the viewers with a thumbs up as he made a 4th wall pun "Bwently Jones suits you. Also you can buy Bwently Jones albums for only £23.99 if you search it up on the thingy-net and in a shop near you."

Mighty asks Silver confusingly, arching his eye brow to signal that he was majorly confused of what the strange fat cat was talking about "Who is he talking to?"and Silver shrugged and replied, just as confused as Mighty was "I dunno"

"For your travel you need to pay the boys but don't make 'em mad!" Warned the fat cat as he peaked over his shoulder to look at the two Sol diemsioner's and Silver and Mighty continued to stare at Big with an odd look and Mighty stood up and inquired "Whaddaya mean?"

Big pointed upwards to the crows nest and Mighty and Silver looked up and saw two young Koala Mobian boys who slid expertly down a rope before they landed in front of Silver and Mighty who laughed in amusement and the idea of being threatened or intimidated by two little boys. "Oh, very funny!" Sighed Silver as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye but unfortunately, Big wasn't joking. The two Koala's growled before jumping up and attacking Silver brutally. Mighty continued to sway in time with the music playing and Silver had managed to drag himself painfully towards the armadillo and he asked "...Where..." he panted "Where is the money, Mighty?"

Mighty didn't look at his injured friend and continued to boogie with the music by doing a mexican wave style of dance as he bounced his body in time with the music "We forgot to bring the money!" Mighty told him excitedly as he spun on his feet but Silver just stared at Mighty in panic as he was yanked backwards by the feet and the hedgehog yelled and screamed in pain as he was repeatedly beaten to a pulp. The next thing Silver knew, he was unconscious thank goodness. Or was it not thank goodness?

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. What do you think? I tried to add as much funny stuff as I could, with help from my younger brother. I hope you liked the new chapter and I made a new cover. I hope you like it. I also have the song: So much more by Bentley Jones' stuck in my head and I can't stop listening to it.**

**I'll try and update soon. **

**-Chloemcg**


	12. An Albatross's encouragement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's**

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

Blaze, Ember and Marine huddled up to keep each other warm from the frost biting cold they were experiencing whilst in the dungeons. It turned out that the dungeons were freezing at night no matter the season and Ember was really beginning to feel sorry for the Sol dimensioner's she kept in there.

Blaze looked around for a moment before he clicked her fingers to come up with a tiny flame that laid dormant upon her thumb, the flame's flickering warmth being the only thing keeping her friend and mother alive right now. It was times like this when she was glad that she had Pyrokinesis on her side. Blaze sighed before she gazed down at her baby belly. Her baby was due any day now and she wished that Silver would hurry and rescue them but then she remembered that it took quite some time for someone to make it all the way to Soleanna so she couldn't really blame him.

Ember weakly smiled up at her daughter before she curled herself on the floor. She was tired and she was starving and she used her cape as a blanket to keep herself warm. Her pure white fur was a little dirty now but that didn't matter to her and she heard something slide underneath the bars of the cage and she saw a metal trey that had 3 plates that each had an apple, carrot and some mackerel.

Marine snatched up a plate, not even caring who gave this delightful treat to them and began eating. She was so hungry and she hadn't eaten for hours and she had a bottomless pit for a stomach so it was no wonder she was utterly pigging out.

Ember and Blaze, however, looked up to see one of the castles top royal guard, Storm the Albatross who smiled down at the royal maidens, and pesky Racoon maiden.

Storm had traveled to the Sol dimension after the Babylon rouges retired and went separate ways and after 2 and a half years of training, he became captain of the royal guards and he was a great one at that. He asked the guards for their options instead of just going by his own rule.

Storm now wore some golden amour with some silver straps and such and he wielded a strong sword. He had a small sympathetic smile on his beak as he smiled down at Blaze and Ember softly and he instructed softly in a whisper "Eat up, girls. You'll need all you're strength if you're gonna help us turn against Claud."

Blaze was confused. What did Storm mean by that? He never said stuff like that unless...

The lavender inquired in what was more of a statement, sending the Albatross a small smirk "You have a plan?"

Storm looked around to see if anyone was watching before telling the maidens "I am afraid to say that I can't say much now but I promise that I'll getcha outta here." Whispered Storm before he heard someone coming down the staircase, making the guard panic.

Without a second to waste, Storm made haste to hide behind a nearby barrel and he watched as Claud the Cruel came Down the stairs with a smug smile on his grey muzzle. He had a certain look on his face that made even the strongest of spines tremble. Claud red irises burned with this evil happiness and from what Storm could tell, it wasn't good.

Claud saw the girls as he grabbed Blaze by the throat, only for her to be grabbed back by Ember and Marine, who were more then persistent to surrender the kingdom that easily.

Once the girls were recovering from the sudden attack, the purple demonic hedgehog continued to smile smugly at the maidens before he informed them "Now, girls. Tonight we are expecting a few more prisoners so ya may wanna get comfortable." He cackled wickedly once he finished that sentence and peeked over his shoulder before departing "If I were you, I'd not even think about escaping because I can give make terrible things happen ta Silver if I wanted to."

Blaze gasped and her eyes widened in total horror. She didn't want Silver to get hurt because of some decision she made. She would never forgive herself otherwise!

It was then that Blaze became angry and she gritted her teeth and fire burned within her amber irises before she tried to scratch him but Marine and Ember restrained her and tried to prevent the pregnant Pryokinetic cat from doing anything foolish "Don't you dare hurt my husband!" Yelled Blaze furiously as she tried to break out of Claud's grip but failing due to the strength of Ember and Marine.

"Calm down, Blaze!" Exclaimed Marine rather fearfully as she broke into a cold sweat "I would like to murdah the scary bloke just as much as ya do but it would do no good for that baby if ya get yourself worked up!"

"Marine's right, dear! It would do no good if you murder the demon now! Now matter how much he deserves it!" Added Ember as she glared at Claud coldly and soon Blaze calmed down a little, panting tiredly as she slowly sunk to the ground in depression.

Once Claud was gone, Blaze began to weep over Marine's shoulder and the Raccoon gently rubbed the Princess of the Sol dimension's back in order to provide some comfort as the night's cold air was completely forgotten and the moon's radiant glow shone upon the three maiden's.

Storm came out of hiding and frowned at the three maidens. He felt so sorry for them and his heart ached. He never wished this kind of cruelty on anyone. Especially Blaze and Silver and they done nothing wrong!

"You're majesty. If I may speak, I must say you are very lucky." Spoke Storm as he began to make his way up the stairs and Blaze wiped a sleeve across her eyes and inquired tearfully "Why?" She sniffled and Storm peeked at them over his shoulder as he stopped walking up the stairs and he smiled warmly "You're lucky to have such a noble Mobian as a husband."

With that, Storm continued his trek up the stairs to leave the girls to ponder on what Storm said. Blaze removed a heart-shaped locket from behind her back and opened it up and it revealed a picture of Silver and herself.

It was back when she and Silver were in the future and young. Silver was doing a bunny sign with his fingers behind Blaze's back and Blaze stood there with a smile on her Snow White muzzle and her arms were crossed, the both of them were happy.

Blaze held the locket close to her heart before she closed it and put it around her neck so Silver could stay with her at all times until he returns. After all, She needed all the support she could if she was going to make it through this.

* * *

Meanwhile with Silver, the white hedgehog sat on a seat as he stared at the full moon. A frown was on his tan muzzle and he had worry in his eyes. He missed Blaze so much and wanted her right there beside him. He felt as if someone was hurting Blaze and he wouldn't allow it, but despite this, he needed to complete his mission if he wanted to fulfil her father's wish. He still felt a little sore from the beating he took from those kids but he should be fine in a few days.

When he remembered something, Silver removed a locket from his jacket pocket and opened it up to stare at a picture that was exactly like the one Blaze had and he stared at it for a long time. He wanted to come out here so he could have some time alone and besides, everyone was asleep by now anyways.

Silver thought the moon was so beautiful but not as beautiful as Blaze was, especially when she was beside him and snuggling close to him. She was the love of his life and she made every day of his life so fulfilling and even if she does something wrong, he would still adore her to pieces.

The hedgehog clutched the locket in his head before he closed his eyes for a moment before re-opening them and he sighed as he looked up at the moon "Goodnight, Blaze. I love you." He said before he continued to stare at the moon and remember when Blaze and him were kids, having the time of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good, guys. I shall make the next chapter as good as I can and in the next one, they should arrive in DownUnda. Please don't hate the chapter. Thanks and please review. **

**-Chloemcg**


	13. Discovering something new

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Chaos pendent's**

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

Blaze never felt so scared in all her life. Her heart pounded wildly inside her chest as she looked down at her baby belly fearfully as one of Claud's guards dragged her by the arm, their claw-like hand digging into the skin beneath the Pyrokinetic cat's lavender fur.

Very early in the morning, the guards had awoken her, Ember and Marine and without anything said, taken a half awoken pregnant queen-to-be out of the cell and she was now much more awake but she was frightened of what was to become of her unborn infant and the thought of losing the child both Silver and herself cherished broke her heart into a million tears and struck the most realistic fear into her heart.

The Mobian cat soon felt herself be shoved forwards onto a stage and there, witnessing her, were the entire horde of Claud's army, shadows and living Mobians alike. Blaze found her arms quickly tied in shackles so she could not break loose at all. Blaze looked back at her shackled wrists and saw that to limit her movements, her cuffs were bound to a spike pillar that seemed to have been cast a spell upon so not even she could break free.

Suddenly, Claud had leaped in front of Blaze and his evil smirk grew and he smiled at the evil looking crowd with the most pleasantly evil smile as she gritted her teeth in order to hide her fright, but failing to to the droplets of sweat showing itself from the right top side of her head and her wide, petrified eyes. Honestly, Blaze was terrified of what Claud had brought her here for and she was pretty sure she heard Marine struggling to get to her friend while yelling at the top of her lungs but she ignored it as she was far too focused on what was taking place in front of her.

"Everyone." Claud began as a spotlight shone upon Blaze and himself "For many years now, we have awaited for the moment when a child full of power shall be born to assist us in destroying the world and create a universe in our own image." The purple furred demon hedgehog looked over his shoulder to look at an increasingly frightened Blaze "Any day now, our day of awakening shall arrive and we will use the child of powers: Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis to fulfill our destinies!"

The horde of dark guards began to cheer in response of their leader's uprising and Blaze's blood boiled in anger. How dare they attempt to use an infant to do their dirty work! She growled and yanked on her shackles as she pulled herself forwards and screamed to Claud "THERE'S NO WAY I WILL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, CLAUD THE CRUEL!"

But the hedgehog let out a wicked cackle all the same and he snapped his sharp, rather pointy fingers and with that, a large Gemstone was hoisted up from below the marble floors and burst from the caverns below and in an instant, it began to suck some kind of mystic energy from within her chest. Blaze found herself cringing and writhing in agony as she felt all the energy of her flame power go to the massive gem stone in front of her and as she was in dire pain, she shut her eyes tight as she heard the crowd in front of her cheer loudly, obviously enjoying the pain she was in.

'_Oh, Wait until I get outta here._' Thought Blaze as she cracked open an eye as she gritted her teeth as the pain continued and then she heard Marine and Ember beg for her to be set free but their request was denied. The lavender furred cat growled before she hung her head, silently waiting for the gemstone to eat her up but all of a sudden, the pain stopped.

Blaze fluttered open her yellow eyes and noticed that the gemstone in front of her had stopped draining her Pyrokinesis energy and was now glowing a funny orange color from the pointy tips to the bottom. She looked down at her swollen abdomen to check to see if her unborn infant was alright but relief took over her whence she noticed slight movement. She smiled weakly but frowned angrily as she saw Claud gesture to the crystal in front of her and his voice boomed throughout the halls again "Now, In a couple of days we shall contact the legendary guardian of the legendary Kinesis stone."

Blaze's ears perked up. Who was this 'Guardian of the Kinesis stone'? and what was the Kinesis stone? She never heard anything of this and that's saying something since she was kind of a bookworm. Never had she heard of either of these things but yet it sounded utterly peculiar to her and she gave herself a headache just thinking about it. Claud hadn't finished his speech however and carried on "And when we do..." the demonic hedgehog smirked evilly "We shall tear him to shreds."

Blaze felt herself tremble on the inside. Whoever this guy was, he was in real danger and it somehow made her feel like it was someone she knew and she _hated _the thought of someone dying because of her. It made her feel sick to the stomach that someone may die and she did not want anyone to die for her! Blaze glared coldly at Claud, despite her sudden nausea, and stood while she waited for her energy to recover.

"As soon as we get our hands on the one we're lookin' for, we nab 'em and see how powerful the little brat is!" Claud bellowed triumphantly, causing the whole army of bad guys to cheer aloud and Blaze hung her head in shame and before she knew it, the guard that brought her there in the first place dragged her back to the cell while a different guard pulled Marine and Ember there too. But while they were pulled to their temporary cell, they wondered if Silver and Mighty were doing alright and were getting anywhere closer to their destination.

* * *

Silver snored softly as he laid on his stomach and rested his head against his crossed arms that were spread out in front of him, spit sliding from the side of his mouth. He slept on top of a seat on the deck in the basking, boiling sunlight. It was when he felt something land on his muzzle and he knew by the buzzing sound it was a fly or a wasp. So, his instincts to smack the tiny annoying creature took over and he smacked his hand hard against the area where the insect was but it was too quick so he ended up falling forwards and landing on the floor boards of the ship and landed against his face. The grey furred hedgehog forced his eyes open and he heard the strange sound of a didgeridoo playing. He fully awoken when he realized they had made it to Downunda!

"Guys, we made it!" yelled Silver full of glee as he ran to the side of the boat and saw many of the Downunda inhabitants playing with each other.

Once everyone was properly awake, Silver and Mighty raced to the edge of the boat's right side stared happily at the port and saw that the former Downunda freedom fighters were waiting for them. Walt Wallaby, the leader, stood waving at the new arrivals and Wombat Stew was doing it too. Barby Koala folded her arms yet she looked at the boat with a smile all the same as she eyed the boat curiously. Bill the Platypus smiled genuinely at the new comers, feeling pretty happy. Thrash the Tasmainain devil smiled as he folded his arms daringly with a smirk as he gave the new comers a thumbs up. Guru Emu was giving the duo a thumbs up with a gentle smile upon his beak.

Soon the boat came to a stop and Silver and Mighty came off the boat happily and were met by Walt Wallaby, who shock hands with Silver strongly, and he smiled warmly "Ello there, mate." Silver smiled sheepishly as he looked at his now crumpled hand that was being squished underneath the wallaby's hand and once Walt let go of the thorny hedgehog's hand, Walt began to circle Silver and inspect him, curiously.

"Well, well, well. It seems 'ere that yer as just the 'edgehog I thought yer were." Mused Walt with a smile, scratching his chin as he was thinking excitedly. Mighty chuckled as Guru Emu was examining him while giving a suspicious moan, making the Armadillo shift nervously where he stood.

Walt Wallaby stopped pacing before he gave the white furred hedgehog a noogie before punching him playfully and winking at him before telling him "Welcome home, Silvah." With that, the Downunda Freedom fighters went towards their base, leaving Silver and Mighty to look at each other an odd look as they both exchanged arched eyebrows at each other, each wondering what Walt meant by 'Welcome home'. Silver was raised in the future and he was born there wasn't he? They were both hopelessly lost by this and decided not to think about it.

Soon, however, Silver found himself following Walt somewhere. Walt had wanted to show him something and Silver agreed to go with him and the two of them had been walking in the scorching sunlight for half an hour and it was deeply aggravating. "Ugh..." Moaned Silver as he absent-mindedly stumbled as he bent downwards with his arms dragging behind him as they left trails in the boiling sand but he didn't care "When are we gonna get there, Walt...? Where are we going anyway?"

Walt had no response as he continued hopping and walking until the two of them reached an old wooden Cottage that seemed somewhat hollow in a way. It made Silver look up at the old, dusted sign above the door and it vaguely read 'In memory of Venice'. The name sounded familiar to him and it made Silver's heart thump in reminisce as some strange white flashes invaded his mind.

They bothered Silver as they smacked him like a whack on the back of his head. Walt noticed this and looked towards the white furred hedgehog and asked, his eyes faltering in concern and he gave a small frown. "Are you alright, Silvah?"

Silver clutched his head in pain and gritted his teeth sharply and his ears faltered as the flashes inside his head continued and Walt hopped over to him and held his shoulder tenderly as he awaited for Silver's back-flashes to cease. The hedgehog groaned loudly as his head hurt like wild. He hated this even though he never experienced anything like this before!

Silver's headache finally stopped and he cracked open an eye and he replied whilst forcing a smile "Oh, I'm fine." Silver rubbed his head gingerly before Walt smiled a little, admiring Silver's naive attitude. Honestly, he knew that Silver was about to get the biggest shock he ever gotten but he needed to warm him up for the news.

Walt patted the hedgehog's shoulder as gently as he could before he gently ordered "Go inside, kid."

Silver did as he told and ever so gently swung open the door of the old shack and scanned the area before he laid his eyes upon an old picture frame that revealed that Venice was a silver furred Mink who had golden yellow chest fur, a white muzzle and he had wore a blue shirt and his tail was incredibly thin scruffy.

He also had turquoise irises that were complemented by pale grey whites. Beside the Mink stood a female hedgehog who was a lime green colour and she had a tan muzzle and she had yellow eyes. She also wore wore a pink dress as she gazed down at a very tiny hedgehog that had snow white fur and had the biggest eyes and a sweet smile upon his face.

Silver stared at the picture but his eyes were wide as he stared down at the all too familiar infant in the photo female's arms. Who were these two Mobians? He noticed Walt wore a solemn frown on his muzzle and his ears had faltered sadly beside his head.

"Ya remember these two, don't cha?" Asked Walt Wallaby as he looked at the hedgehog with a look full of sorrow. Silver was confused as he tilted his head to the side. Who were the Wallaby talking about and he didn't have a clue who those two were...Unless...

His train of thought came to an abrupt halt once Walt confessed with tear filled eyes as he walked over to Silver and once again put a hand on his shoulder "Venice 'Thomas' Mink is my friend and yer father."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! You never expected that did you? Also, I thought Silver was a half breed since nobody ever saw a thorny hedgehog before right? How did I do with the Aussie accents with Walt? I promise we will see more of the Downunda Freedom fighters. **

**I hope to see reviews and plus I can hardly focus on stories right now and it took me 3 days to come up with this one. Please forgive me. And more will be explained on Silver's origin, which I made up and hope SEGA will clarify us all on, in the next chapter. See you then. **

**-Chloemcg**


	14. Story of Venice the mink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog, Blaze, Marine or any other of the Sonic characters since they belong to Sega but I do own the villain of this story, Blaze's parents and the plot.**

**Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Chaos pendent's**

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

Silver's heart stopped and his throat went completely dry. Walt Wallaby was friends with his father!? He never met his father before since he and his mother had been living in the future. During the time he had spent with his mother, he had learnt and heard tales of his biological father and after his mom had died from a house invasion, he was forced to take matters into his own hands and destroy her murderer: The monster living upon flames known as Iblis.

Soon, Silver began to stutter in disbelief as he paced around "I...When...Wha?" The hedgehog struggled to say his words right. His ears faltered as he looked at Walt with a very upset frown upon his goateed muzzle and he asked in more of a squeak "What happened to _him_?"

Walt said nothing and turned away from the hedgehog, ashamed of himself for not telling the boy sooner. He felt his heart sink once Silver begged "Please tell me, Walt."

The Wallaby closed his eyes and sighed. He cared for the thorny hedgehog, he really did and deep down he knew that it was time for Silver to know the whole truth of his origin. Walt turned to face Silver again and spoke to him "Mate. There's somethin' ya have ta know about and I'll tell ya."

* * *

Mighty shuddered as he walked in the orange sandy terrain of Downunda. He had just managed to escape from that creepy emu's suspicious watch over him and he was _glad _he at least had a little time to himself. He was deeply concerned about Silver's powers. He had noticed the way they spark up in red every once and a while. It may have happened once back in Mercia but that did not mean it couldn't happen again.

The Armadillo suddenly spotted an old shack a few steps ahead and he quietly tip toed towards it and pressed his long, odd looking ear to the door's wooden surface and listened to two pairs of voices which belonged to Silver and Walt Wallaby.

"Y'see, Silv." Began Walt "Yer father was a strange bloke full of character and he had a lot of courage for one so unique." Walt shakily explained although it seemed quite muffled to Mighty's keen hearing.

But, Mighty noticed a tiny creak at the door's opening point and he decided to use his former expertise as a detective and he peaked through the open hole through the door and noticed that Walt had his back turned as he spoke to Silver while he hung his head slightly and Silver was looking awkwardly confused.

Mighty continued to eavesdrop on the conversation as he silently breathed in and outwards. He was glad he and Ray had spent time with the Chaotix because this came in handy and it was a good thing for investigating messes such as this big one.

* * *

Walt Wallaby sighed before his ears faltered. "I'll start at the beginning." He said before he held his hands behind his back, preparing to tell the young hedgehog about his father "Venice and I grew up in an Orphanage and we got ourselves inta all sorts of corks and screws and we'd steal the cookie jar from the Orphanage's director, Mr Poggins the Pigeon."

The Wallaby chuckled slightly at the memory "Heh. I can remember it as if it were yesterday. Anyways. Years later, when Venice and I were young adults like yourself now, Venice became the leadah of a group known as the Downunda freedom fightah's, always fightin' for justice. We went on our first mission and freed a bunch of innocent blokes and Sheila's and while Barby Koala was distracting the Croc-bot, we started freeing the innocent city folk from the cages they were locked in but Venice had freed a young female 'edgehog with the limest green fur I've evah seen and the bloke just connected with her like a key which found its lock."

Walt smiled as he remembered his best friend freeing the female hedgehog from her cage "And soon, Venice announced that he had proposed ta the girl named Jupitah. We were all happy fer him and before we knew it, we heard that our leadah was goin' to be a dad but Venny had this power called 'Psycokinesis' and he also guarded something called the 'Kinesis stone' and both of which he treasured dearly."

Walt Wallaby felt tears in his eyes as he looked on at the now saddened hedgehog whose ears had faltered. The Aussie Wallaby felt sadness inside his heart as he struggled to tell what happened next but he knew, for Silver's sake, he had to finish the story. After taking a Shakey breath inwards, he continued "Anyways, Venice told me one night that he had this feeling that a different dimension was in dire danger and in need of an object known as the 'two Crystal pendants' and he was going on a quest to gather them and save this dimension and I went with him and eventually we traveled to the city of watah known as Soleanna and before we knew it, We's were attacked."

Walt's voice cracked and it had turned from a sad, mournful tone into a grim, dramatically scary tone of voice "Attacked by a creature which had burning pink eyeballs and green scales that could even turn as dark as an eclipse on a winter's morning. I survived but yer father gotten stung by the creature's venomous tail and because of his powers, it had a quicker effect on him and he told me with his last breath to take care of youse and his wife. Before he passed, he threw the good Crystal pendant we rescued and his Kinesis stone."

Silver was shocked to the core as his muzzle turned increasingly pale and he felt his heart beat unevenly as he trembled with both fright and fear as the images of his father's body flashed through his head and he found tears leaking from his eyes and he shut them tight. Silver felt his teeth clench as he tried to fight back tears and he backed away into the shadows to mask his tearful eyes before he felt his body rack with the loudest, undisguised sobs that could be heard and Walt walked towards the distraught hedgehog and placed a gentle shoulder on the King-to be hedgehog's shoulder and before he knew it, he was crying with him.

Mighty no longer had his ear pressed to the door as he too felt tears form in his eyes. He never knew that Silver's father risked his life just for the same purpose as his friend was. He never wanted this fate to be brought upon Silver and this made him have second thoughts of this whole quest.

The Armadillo hesitantly risen up before he walked away, knowing it was best to leave Silver alone for awhile to grieve on the loss of his father whom he barely knew.

Back inside the shack, Walt was trying his best to comfort Silver but the hedgehog was resisting that warm embrace of his godfather and he faced the corner of the wall when suddenly, a memory flashed into his mind. A memory that never had been realised until now.

XXXXXX

Blurriness clouded his vision as he could make out 2 figures. One a white-grey colour and the other a lime green. Silver's vision took awhile to clear but it turned out that he was in a cot with his parents standing over him, both smiling sweetly down at him with tears in their eyes. It was then that Silver's mother reached down to hold him and Silver found himself reaching out for his parents whilst he was bundled up in a turquoise blanket.

"Hello, Silver." Greeted the lime green female hedgehog with a sweetness in her voice and it wasn't used in baby talk. It was used with a genuine, kind voice that swept any fear he had away. Silver's father then stepped forwards and asked if he may hold him, speaking rather excitedly and the female hedgehog eventually gave in and ever so gently placed him in the mink's arms.

"G'day, buddy." Smiled Venice as he spoke in his Aussie accent and looked down towards Silver with a kind smile and the little hedgehog began reaching to his father, cooing contently as he did, and the male Mink held his newborn son close, making the infant Silver smile in turn.

Silver, again, felt this warmness as he spent time with his parents and soon, another flash invaded his mind, fast forwarding time slightly.

Silver found himself back inside his father's arms but he had a rather sympathetic smile on his light grey muzzle and Silver made a confused cooing noise, asking what was going on but Venice did not understand his language. Not yet, anyway. "Silvah. I'm afraid, Daddy's going on a little trip for a few days so you may not see him for a few." Spoke Venice softly as he stroked his head. This was so unlike the tone of voice he held last time. It was more sad then excited and this worried him slightly.

The adult Mink leaned forward and kissed Silver's forehead before departing and another flash invaded his memory, again fast forwarding time and Silver's eyes did not believe the sight that beheld him next. This time, the house of his family was no longer peaceful and beautiful.

The white walls were covered with flames, the wooden floor was covered with ash that remained of the furniture and the little hedgehog was screaming his lungs out as he looked into the scared yellow irises of his mother. She had a afraid frown on her beautiful tan muzzle and there was a swirly, dark blue portal right beside them passing into the walls and acting as a door. The female hedgehog was trying to calm down Silver but she told him with a voice full of panic yet it still held that soothing charm "Please, Silver. We need to be brave and go to the future. It's the only way we can prevent iblis from destroying the world just like he is this very moment!"

Jupiter desperately looked around for an answer to all of the problems faced before her and smiled gently at Silver and hushed him before she covered his eyes before he felt his delicate insides jump upwards before they quickly adjusted back to normal but he felt like he was in a roller coaster as his body was being put into a rush. He stopped crying as curiosity took over and with that, his memories ended.

XXXXXX

Silver's tear stuck eyes snapped open as he gasped, his brain finally being relieved after the pressure that happened because his mind had to dig deep within he memory line. He didn't know what happened there!

"Ya...Ya alright, mate?" Asked Walt still tearfully but cautiously, being totally aware that Silver could snap at any moment.

Silver panted as his mind and powers began to lose focus and he snapped his head in the direction of Walt, his eyes glowing turquoise and so was the rings upon his hands and he felt all the anger and despair consume him. It was emotionally painful and it was the only thing that loomed over his mind, daring him to harm everyone that stood against him. Walt hesitantly rested his hand upon the distressed hedgehog's shoulder and within moments, Walt began to sing a small song which Silver's mother used to sing to him when he was little.

"_In the nightlight, do you see what you dream? __All your troubles, aren't they all what they seem? __Look around you, then you may realize. __All the preachers, all with their lies."_ Walt looked at Silver as he watched his eyes slowly return to normal, tears falling neatly down his muzzle and leaving a damp trail behind. The Wallaby smiled gently before he rested both hands upon Silver's shoulders as he continued to gently lull him_ "__And I might know of our future __But then you still control the past __Only you know if you'll be together __Only you know if we shall last..." _Walt finished the song and suddenly, some slight sunlight peaked through the window and shone upon Silver and Walt, comforting the both of them as they felt the warm embrace of the one's they lost hug them.

Silver and Walt shut their eyes with small smiles and forgotten all that had happened over the passed minute and Silver knew that he was now more determined than ever to finish the job his father started. Help protect the Sol dimension. But he hoped that he wouldn't lose control of his powers like that again. It wasn't healthy. Silver was going to get that bad Crystal Pendant one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too corny. I do try and if you couldn't tell, there might be a development in this story. Can you tell what it is? **

**Anyways, I was typing this when a terrible thunder storm was here but its alright now and sunny again. Anyways! more will be revealed on Silver's parents, whom are named Venice and Jupiter BTW, and I updated three stories today. **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
